that bastard is my boss
by kyoko ichinomiya
Summary: what would you do when your boss is totally bastard?he's playboy and cold hearted bastard..his name?Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is own by Masashi kishimoto,but Sasuke is own by me..:p**

 **This fanfic is the first lemon i write,so i don't know if i can pleasure you with the juicy and creamy i make.i am still learning,so i am sorry if it's bad.**

 **i create this fanfic based on the manga i read..don't flame me,but the comment that can encourage me is cool..**

 **THE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

 ***MY BETA-ED ARE BUSY,SO I POST THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT EDIT(GOMENNE)**  
 ***THERE A LOT OF MISTAKE IN THIS STORY(GRAMMAR,PRONOUNCE).BUT AS LONG YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT I TRIED TO DO,IT'S DOES'T MATTER WASN'T IT?**  
 ***ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAJOR LANGUAGE**

 ***THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

 **REALLY SORRY~**

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am working under Sharingan company as secretary. Uchiha Fugaku is the founder of the company I am working it. Fugaku sama put me under his second son care Uchiha Sasuke. He recommends me to his son because before I start working with him, he has 10 secretaries. My boss? he is good looking man, wise man, player and more important, he is a bastard. I don't know why, but I felt that he hates me.

Bump! sound someone slammed the table. Narutodarts his eye's to the person in front of him

'Yes Sasuke sama?'Naruto makes a calm expression, even though he really wants to hit that man's face

'Make a 2 cup of coffee now!'Sasuke order his favorite drink

'Okay sir'replied Naruto. Naruto dash and go get the coffee

His boss looked at him with amusement smirk 'That dobe, how long he can stand with me? I will make himvolunteer to resign'Sasuke chuckle

After five minutes, Naruto brings out 2 cups of coffee in the tray..

'Did you want to bring this to yourself or you want me to do it?'asked Naruto politely

'It's your job,bring it to my office, and make sure even one drop, it's spill from the cup.. I will fire you'Sasuke threaten the blonde

'He's the one said before, do not enter my office without my permission,

the hell!'Naruto heart screaming

'yes sir'replied Naruto '

'Hei Suigetsu, give me the report about our sales, and my schedule for today'Said Sasuke toward his personal assistant. Sasuke really kind with other workers but only to Naruto, Sasuke shows his hatred toward him

Naruto patient already passed the limit from 3 months ago. It's because he felt he have to repay back Fugaku kindness because offer his job. For 3 months working with Sasuke, he never showed his smile toward his boss.. how can he smile when his boss never kind to him.. he just make Naruto looked an idiot in front the other workers

'to think of it, he never gives me the proper work like that.. I should call, I am not his secretary, but his slave'Naruto sigh when he put down the cup of coffee

'Don't ever near my office okay?'Said Sasuke with warned

'Okay sir'replied Naruto

'My girlfriend will come over, if she's already here, just let me know'said Sasuke

'Okay sir'replied Naruto again

'Tsk, now leave'saidSasuke with glared Naruto bowed his head before he left the room.. Sasuke eye's followed the blonde..

When he looks at the glasses from inside his office he can see the bright smile from the blond when Naruto talked with his other workers. But from that distance, he can see the sad expression from the blond

'uh..I am tired.. seriously.. they keep asking me to print this, that..photostat this document.. huh'Naruto let out a heavy sigh Naruto reaches the cup of green tea on the table..before he can take a sip of the tea, there a beautiful girl with pink haired and match with her green eyes stood in front of him. Naruto tilts his head. He quickly stands up

Sorry miss, can I help you?'asked Naruto

The girl smiles at him with a generous smile

'I am Sakura, I am looking for my lover, is he in office right now?'asked the pink haired girl

'Yes, he is.. please wait a moment miss'Replied Naruto with a smile Naruto knocks his boss door

'Come inside the boss said

Naruto enters the office

'I told you-

'Miss Sakura is here..'Naruto cut off and walked out of the office

Sasuke stared at the blond until the blonde disappears from his sight.. The pink haired girl steps into his office with seducing eye's. Sasuke waiting the girl with smirks on his lips

'Come here babe,sit on my lap'said Sasuke with his sexy voice and pat his lap

The pink haired girl puts her bag on the couch and walked toward her lover. The girl sit on his lap and give a light kiss on his lips

'Do you miss me babe?'asked Sasuke. he breath on her neck

'Yes, I really miss you replied the girl

The pink haired girl grip the black raven haired when she's feeling Sasuke breath on her neck

'Sasuke kun, we can't-

'Why not? there no one dare to come in my office'said Sasuke.. he snuggles the pink haired girl..

'Um..'the pink haired girl makes a soft moan

* * *

Itachi is CEO Sharingan company.. Fugaku and Itachi is really kind toward Naruto. They helped him a lot in the past. That's why Naruto want to repays back by working for them

'So, father, what do you think about our sales for last month? the sales department already give the report at me' said Itachi

'I already take a looked from the report, 5% drop from the previous month, from the feedback, it's because our product had a problem'saidFugaku

'Oh yeah, Sasuke in charge about the stock, we should call him here father'said Itachi

'Hmm, why do you not call him used a cell phone?'Fugaku asked Itachi

'He wouldn't pick up the phone father, unless.. the one who calling him is a woman, he definitely wouldn't disappoint them'Itachi chuckle

'Hmm, that brat'said Fugaku

Itachi excuse himself before getting out of his father's office..their office is in 32 floors, while Sasuke at 31 floor..Itachi saw the blonde working so hard.. he can't help but smile

'You're so energetic Naruto kun 'said Itachi

'Gyahh! Naruto scream because he's shocked when Itachi suddenly behind him,. His heart about to jump out

'So...sorry.. good... good evening Itachi sama'Naruto bowed so many times because he screaming

Itachi chuckle when he saw Naruto expression

'Sorry.. my bad Naruto kun..'said Itachi with a laugh

'Is...is there anything you need Itachi Sama?'asked Naruto

'Oh, is Sasuke in his office? father want to discusses something with him'said Itachi

'He's... Busy, Itachi sama'Naruto sound hesitates

Itachi lowered his eye's at Naruto

'So, he's with someone in the office?'asked Itachi

'Yes... Itachi sama'said Naruto Itachi about to burst in the Sasuke office, but Naruto stopped him

'Please sir, please understand with his privacy life'Naruto plead to Itachi

'are you scared that he will harm you? if he does that,just come to me, I will protect you' said Itachi and he burst in Sasuke office

Naruto still holds Itachi hand, but itachi much stronger than him.. Sasuke shocked when he heard the door slammed so hard.. he saw his big brother's face and the blond hold his brother's arm.. he knows that the blond tries to stop his brother

'Brother...'said Sasuke... when he saw an Itachi angry face

'Sasuke kun-'the girl covered her chest with her bare hand

Both Sasuke and the girl half Naked.. Naruto turned his gaze away from them

'Is this what you called busy Sasuke? busy fucking is what you called doing your worked? I wonder what will father say if I told him about this jackpot case?'Itachi smirked

Sasuke turned his gaze on the blonde beside his brother

'I told you, didn'tI? why the hell you-

'Stop blaming him because of your stupid action Sasuke, do not throw your tantrum over him'said Itachi

'Get dressed properly both of you and meet me at father's office, understand? and do not ever crossed in your head to run away from this matter,okay you both? Naruto kun, follow me, if I let you stay here, I don't know what will he's going to do at you' said Itachi and drag Naruto out from Sasuke office

'Damn it!'Sasuke smack his fist on the table

For the first time he saw his brother's angry face and his brother tone is dead serious. mean while Itachi drag Naruto to the lift. Itachi still holding his hand

'Itachi Sama, he will definitely fire me' said Naruto with nervous tone

'It's was his fault, why would he do that to you?'asked Itachi

'Sasuke same never approve me as his subordinate'Said Naruto with sad eye's

'I know.. I am sorry... I will talk with my father about it said Itachi

Naruto give a light nodded

'Is he always like this Itachi Sama? sorry because I asked this questioned'said Naruto

'Actually, before you become his secretary, he has his own secretary.. but.. all of them falling in love with him and end up become his sleeping partner.. and because of that, he fired them after he got what he wanted, his stick with one rule, do not use a same item for second time'explained Itachi

'For him,woman are an item?'asked Naruto

'He don't know what love is.. that's the only way he want to searching his love'explained Itachi

'By using people heart and body?'asked Naruto

'He didn't care if the woman he slept with, cries for him'Said Itachi

'Um.. the woman he slept with.. is there-

'You want to saying.. the woman he slept with pregnant his child?'asked Itachi Naruto nodded 'Well, even though he is wild, but everyone in our company knows he is a wise man, he wouldn't let himself trap by his own action'Said Itachi

Naruto scratches his back head. he really don't understand what Itachi saying. Itachi chuckle when he saw Naruto confused look

'I mean, he's not filling his seed of the woman womb'replied Itachi with a chuckle

'Itachi Sama really had a problem with your little brother'said Naruto without thinking

Itachi eye's wide opened when he heard it, but maintain his smile in front of Naruto

'Yes,my little brother is a problem for me'Itachi chuckle .They reach the 32 floor. Itachi drag Naruto with him.. to the Fugaku office. Fugaku looked at Naruto

'Why are you bringing him here?'asked Fugaku

'Father,our manager is making love inside his office'said Itachi with irritating tone

'What?! before, hotel and now office?! Fugaku slammed his palm on the table Naruto gets scared when he looked the fierce face from Fugaku

'I bring him here because I know that Sasukewill let out his anger toward him'said Itachi After a short conversation, they heard someone knocking the Sasuke and the pink haired girl shows up. Just looking at Sasuke face, Naruto hides behind Itachi

'i guess our discussion is cancelled today'said Fugaku while looking at his older son .Itachi agreed with his father. He and Naruto just waiting what the chairman going to say about the problem..

'Have a sit both of you' said Fugaku with a stern voice

'Father.. I can explained'said Sasuke

'So, both of you.. did you love each other? ' ask Fugaku ignored his youngest son

Just heard the questioned from his father's lips, Sasuke face became pale

'We're loving each other Fugaku Sama'replied pink haired girl

'So, what's your name young lady?'asked Fugaku while holding his anger

'Haruno Sakura'replied Sakura

'Okay.. to end this.. why don't you both get married? because I afraid that you will pregnant'said Fugaku

'We are not deciding to go that far sir'replied Sakura

'Father.. we...- '

If you didn't decide to go that far? why you can have sex in the office? not decide to go that far? then what were you thinking about that?'Fugaku eye's fill with disgusted

'I promise, something like this will never happen again father.. out side from a company or inside.. I swear Iwon't father'Sasuke swear that he won't do it again. for this time his father looked serious..

'This is last warning Sasuke, if I caught you again.. there no chance for you...to make sure how serious I am, if something like this happened again, you have to leave this company and Uchiha name'said Fugaku with a serious tone

Sasuke eye's wide opened.. he never thought that his father will say those things to him. Even Itachi disbelief when he heard about it

'Yes, father, I understand..'said Sasuke gave up

The girl looked down and know that her chance to be with Sasuke only 1% left

'If I know he will say like this, I would say that I am agreeing married with him.'said Sakura. she regrets that she makes that decision

'Hmm, as long you can keep it in your mind, it's fine then.. oh, don't forget tonight we will celebrate our company anniversary'Fugaku remind his son

'Yes, I will be there'said Sasuke

'Now you may leave'said Fugaku

Sakura immediately, leaving the company. Sasuke back to his office

'Damn it!'Sasuke kicks his table Sasuke mind back to the scene when his brother caught him with his woman.. but he definitely saw that the blond tried holding Itachi hand..

'I guess what my brother tried to say is.. that dobe tried his best to stop him, I am glad that father didn't hit my precious face'Sasuke cleared his mind

'Hn, I guess for the time being, I will stop seeing my womans'saidSasuke with a smirk

* * *

Fugaku rent the popular night club in the town for one night.. the club is filled with his employee.. they eat snacks, drink alcohol. Sasuke sat beside his brother..his eye's watching the opposite table.. the blonde drink the beer with Kiba.. the blond smiling and laughing with Kiba..

'He has that kind of smile?'said Sasuke.. his eye's watching every single move the blonde male

'Okay guys, listen up, chairman want to say a few word..so pay attention'said Kakashi, fugaku personal assistant

'Thanks to everyone.. because worked so hard.. and I hope we will work hardest to make our company the best company in the world.. we celebrate our company anniversary for 10 years.. for repaying every drop your sweat, because worked harder, all of you can order anything'said Fugaku

All the sharingan workers toss the beer and they start the party. after two hours, Fugaku and Itachi excuses their self and leave them... one after another left the club.. only Sasuke and Naruto left behind

'You're drunk 'said Sasuke when he saw the blond rest his head on the table

The blond lift up his head and looking at the person in front of him. Sasuke eye's taken back when he starred the most beautiful cruel en blue eyes. For the first time he looked the blond in that closed

'Sas.. Sasuke teme?'Naruto hiccup

'You dare to call me that?'Said Sasuke

'You... you're.. Hic.. the only.. hic.. Teme I have ever known..'replied Naruto' Naruto face became red and looked so erotic in Sasuke eye's

'I don't know that you can make that expression'said Sasuke. He touches the blonde cheeks

'he felt that something flow in his finger.. the blond skin is soft and gentle.. suddenly the blonde shove his hand away

'Why.. hic.. why you hate me so much Sasuke sama?'asked Naruto sobbing

'Did I... do... ..something at you.. hic.. before?'asked the blond

'It's useless if I answer your questioned'replied Sasuke

Naruto suddenly closes the gap between him and Sasuke.. his face inches away

'Is that... his.. because..hic.. I am an idiot?'the blonde asked again

Naruto hand touches Sasuke spine. Sasuke jump a bit because Naruto sudden Movement.. Naruto rest his chin on his palm.. Naruto exposed his tanned skin. Sasuke gulped

'What if I left the mark in there?'Sasuke inner thought.. he touch Naruto neck.. The blonde shudder by the touch. Sasuke smirked when he looked at the expression

'Have you done it before?'Sasuke whisper to the blond ear

'What..do you-'Naruto lost conscious and about to fall to the floor and Sasuke catch him

Sasuke watches the unconscious blond

'He has a perfect figure and beautiful face, I wonder why I never realize it before'Sasuke sudden thought about staring at the blond in his arm.. and suddenly he smirked and bring him out from the club

* * *

The next morning Naruto opened his eyes.. he felt the pain in his head. Naruto rest his palm on his forehead

'I drank too much'Naruto mumble.. Naruto eyed his surroundings

'Where exactly I am? how am I getting here, seems I am at the hotel?'Naruto wake from the bed Naruto felt his stomach growl.. and he hurriedly tries to get the bathroom.. but he felt the pain on his lower body.. he fall to the floor because the pain

'What the..'Naruto realizes that he has nothing in his body.. he'scompletely naked

Naruto heard someone grunt in the bed, he carefully tried to look at the bed. his eye's wide opened when he recognizes the dark raven haired owner by his boss he hate the most

'Don't tell me...'Naruto mind start screaming. he can't remember anything about last night

Wait.. wait... let's try to remember back.. I remember that I drink with Kiba and chatting with him.. so the rest..I can't recall anything!'Naruto flopped on the floor

'I.. and that bastard.. do... do it? no no no?! what exactly happened? he won't touch me right? someone who hate each other won't do something like this, right?. but.. the pain I felt right now?'Naruto tried to get up.. the sharp pain on his back really killed him

Naruto get dressed quickly and silently left the room. He ignored the pain he felt. he walked faster and enter the lift. he looked at the mirror on the lift.. Naruto seems watch the horror movie when he looked all over his neck has a 'vampire'marked

'No... it's can't be'Naruto hand cover his neck.. Naruto voice trembling.. his mind going blank

Sasuke opened his eye's when the sun light is so bright in the morning.. Sasuke turned around his head to look the person he was with last night.. he thought he can look the blonde face when he wake up

'So, he's able to escape with that condition? I can't see his expression in this morning, I wonder what he's going to do with the gift I left on him, he's lucky because today is off day.. how was he walked on the street with those marks I gave him all over in his buddies?'Sasuke smirked and remember about last night sensation

* * *

 **Flashback **

Sasuke brings the blonde to the nearest hotel from the club.. Sasuke piggy back the blonde..Naruto snuggle his nose on Sasuke neck

'Don't do something that you will regret dobe'said Sasuke. he knows that the blonde wouldn't hear him

Naruto lips touched Sasuke neck, pale skin.. Sasuke start feeling the heat that time

'Are you seduced me dobe? if you're, don't regret it later.. warned Sasuke

The blond keep moving, it's hard for Sasuke to carry the blond

'You're lucky because you're not that heavy, if not,I just leave you at lobby..'Sasuke carried Naruto to their room. Sasuke lie down Naruto on the king size bed

'Huh'Sasuke let out of soft sigh.. Sasuke puts his hand on his waist. He's tired because carries the tried to take off the blond shoes, but the blonde can't stay still

The blonde eye's half opened, he saw the dark figure in front of him.. his eyes blurry.. Sasuke staring the blond,waiting if he will say something to him, but the blond didn't say anything, Naruto face redden because of the alcohol. Sasuke grabbed Naruto collar

'oi dobe!'Sasuke roughly shaking Naruto body The blond force himself toopen his eyes.. he close up his face toward the dark haired man. he didn't recognize the person in front of him.. Sasuke eye's wide opened when he saw Naruto eye's. the cruel en blue eye's is so fascinating and lustful. Sasuke desire grown when he looked at the lustful face of Naruto.. his finger touch Naruto pink lips

Nn.. hnn'Naruto moan as soon he felt the finger on his lips

'You're so lewd, it's was your fault'Said Sasuke huskily, he began pressing his body against Naruto as he bit Naruto earlobe.

'Ah.. naruto shudder by the touched.. Sasuke start kiss the blond lips, eye's and face.. Sasuke slipped his two fingers in Naruto mouth and coated them with large amounts of saliva 'Your smell is not that bad..said Sasuke

'No...ah...'Naruto had no idea what's going on that time. he gasps but soon moaning

Sasuke smirk and giggle when he looked the expression. The great Uchiha quickly pressed his lips to Naruto.. He want to tasted Naruto pink lips. Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto. Naruto eye's squeeze shut. his hand shaking. Sasuke lick the blond lips..Naruto let out of gasp and Sasuke took that opportunity to explore Naruto's mouth with his tongue.

'Nnn..'Naruto moaned when he felt the dark haired boy slide his hand under his shirt to roam over a sculpted tan chest 'You're so erotic Naruto'Whisper Sasuke to Naruto ear

'Uh..'Naruto whimper as he felt the breath on his neck

'You use your body to seduce me, aren't you?'said Sasuke and his finger playing with Naruto nipple 'Noah.. nnn'Naruto bit his lower lips

The blonde just stayed where he was, gaping. The young Uchiha took advantage and kiss the blonde again, staying longer and flicking his tongue on the other boy's lips. The dark haired man never breaking the kiss. Sasuke starting unbutton Naruto shirt.. Naruto half awake.. he tried to push the raven away.. the blondeshifted beneath him, his knee ramming between Sasuke leg, and the raven stifled a moan

'Stop moving'Sasuke grunted. his little member already hard just by kissing the blond 'Nn.. no.. stop outside Naruto with sobbing

'How should I stop it when you already this wet?' just using my hand, you already this wet?'Said Sasuke with statement tone, he lets his tongue trail down the blond over his tanned neck and he bit Naruto shoulder '

Ah... Ann..'one of Naruto hand forming a fist in his mouth to block his moan

'Touch mine' take Naruto hand to his erection The blond felt hot in his hand

Sasuke tongue licked Naruto collarbone, his smirk when he looked at the expression on Naruto face

'Naruto...'Sasuke called Naruto name gently.. The raven haired mouth continue nipping and sucking at various spots on Naruto necks.. he lets a moan escape his throat. Sasuke laid him down and give a quick kiss on the lips before sucking and nipping one of the Naruto nipple with his tongue

'ahn~'Naruto moaned and tugging the dark haired boy

Sasuke hand trail down, pulled out Naruto pants and his boxer.. Sasuke then sliding one finger into Naruto entrance.

'Nnn..',! pulled it out!, it's hot!'cried Naruto as his hand pushed Sasuke body Sasuke takes out his finger and with both his hand, Sasuke lifted Naruto arm above his head, pressing them tightly together to restrain Naruto

'If I didn't prepared you.. you will get hurt,just bear with it, I will be gentle'said Sasuke as one his hand continues fingering Naruto enterence.

'Nnhnn...'Naruto is moaning and crying when he felt that delightful finger move in and out, hitting the spot When Sasuke already loosen up Naruto entrance, Sasuketakes off his pants when he feels that, he can enter it...the raven already reaches his own limit. Sasuke licked his finger. he satisfied with his worked by wetting the blond

'Sorry, I have already reached my limit, I can't hold it anymore'Said Sasuke and he takes both Naruto hand and put it on his neck

'Hold me, it's will be painful, but, sooner you will feel the pleasure'said Sasuke With one thrust, Sasuke sliding the thick rod on Naruto entrance

'Ugh...'The blond felt the pain 'Uh.. you're so damn tight, spread your legacySasuke..

'No... stop! stop! it's hot! Naruto pushed Sasuke away as he cried because the pain

'The pain will go way, trust me..'said Sasuke

'Nn.. no... it's hurt'said The blonde whining

'Tsk'Sasuke captured the blonde lips to make him forget the pain and to stop the mouth from winning

Sasuke kissed the blond hungry and the blond respond to the kissed.. Sasuke break the kiss when he felt the blond is uncomfortable

'Just relax... take a breath,said Sasuke. he teaches the blond who never had experienced about sex When Sasuke already sees the blond calm, he starts moving.. both of them moaning because of the pleasure.. two hours, non stop

'I think.. Iam... Ahn..'Naruto whining

'No, you don't, I would let you cum.. you have to come with me' said The Raven

'But... I...'as he pleads the man to make him cum..Naruto immediately fall a deep sleep before he can cum

'Hey, task, he can fall asleep at a time like this? it's not close enough to say I am satisfied with this'sasuke grunt..

'It's never happened to me that, I can't stop it and he dare to sleep before he can satisfy me?'Sasuke mumble It's can't be helped when he didn't know how to stop for the first time in his life. he even continues to ram Naruto hole. Even the blond sleeping.. he filled Naruto's with his seed. After the raven done dealing with his heat mode, he covered Naruto body with a blanket

For the first time I have done it with a man, I don't know that it's will turned this way.. the feeling I never had when I am with those women, I have never gone wild like this,even fucked him when his sleep?! am I a beast?'Sasuke chuckle while he staring the blonde beside him

'It seems that, it's would never end so easily'Sasuke smirked and sleep beside Naruto

End flashback

* * *

It's quite a pleasure,'Sasuke smirked 'I wonder, what it's feel when he's not drunk?'Sasuke evil thought on his mind 'If he's a woman, he already bears my child'Sasuke chuckle in an evil tone 'Hn, what he's going to say if he meet me in the office?'Sasuke can't think anything other than his blond employee Sasuke smiles and start heading toward the bathroom. for the toughest time in his life, he felt the sensation from Naruto.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto take off his shirt and and throw it onto his bed..he walked to the toilet..The blond staring his own reflection in the mirror.

'what the hell is this?!He can clearly see the red mark in his didn't know that his boss will left that mark on him.

Naruto then realize something..his lips swollen..'what with this shit?!'Naruto cried

'i can denied it if only one or two mark,but..how can i denies it when the red mark all over my body?!naruto screaming in the flopped on the the toilet let the shower wetting his bodies..he just need to think that he washed everything,the touch,the smell of his boss..a white slimy flowing in his leg..

'this is...oh god,i can't imagine it..'Its a great shock for blonde wrap his towel to his waist

Naruto lie down on his bed to clear up his mind

'how the hell he and i end up in the same bed?i had no idea what's going on..should i asked Kiba?'Naruto can't stop thinking about it

'i should go to pharmacy first..my ass is in pain right now,damn it! i didn't protest or something?or i am the one cause all of it?he wouldn't do something like that,because he hate me,so i think it's alcohol fault'Naruto tried to cheer himself

'what should i tell them if they asked me?'Naruto mind goes blank

Naruto shove his hand inside his jacket pocket and reach out his dial kiba waiting his friend pick up the phone

'please pick up the phone dog breath!'Naruto scold the phone,because of his friend

Naruto end the call and tried once long ringing,at last Kiba pick up the phone

'hello'Kiba voice sounds he's still sleepy

'oi kiba,where are you?'asked naruto

'of course in my bed idiot,today is off day,i should use the time i have for my body'said Kiba

'Kiba,if you help me,i will let you sleep in peace'said naruto

'okay..what is it?'the dog lover asked his friend

'last night,why you leave the club without me?'asked Naruto

'because,when i asked you to stop drinking,and i also said to you'"let's go home,but you replied,i still wanna drink more,so i left you there'replied Kiba

'Do you remember you left me with who?'Naruto nervous when he asked the questioned

'when i am leaving the club there still afew workers with you,why you asked,something happened?'asked kiba

'only a few workers left?'asked naruto,ignored Kiba questioned

' _so why did i and him end up like that?'Naruto confused_

'Fugaku sama,Itachi sama,they leave early,don't you remember?'asked Kiba

'Oh,Sasuke sama still drinking with other workers,he said it's waste if he didn't spend the time he has with his employee'said Kiba

'hahaha...right..oh,thanks Kiba'said naruto

'is everything okay Naruto?is everything i asnwer helped you naruto?'asked Kiba concerned

'yes,you really helped me Kiba,thanks a lot,i asked because i wonder if anyone see me drunk,it's embarrassing,thanks once again Kiba,bye'Said Naruto and he end the call

'so,that mean,everything happened last night is unintentional,we both drunk,so he wouldn't remember anything'Naruto sigh of relief

'so,it's time's to go pharmacy..i can't even sit well'darn it!'Naruto get put some cream on his neck to cover the red mark

Sasuke just check out from hotel he stay in..He heading back to his he's drive,his mind remember Naruto face last night..

'too bad..it's really bad that i forget to record his expression..it's worthy to me'sasuke let out his evil chuckle

 **NEXT DAY**

Naruto use bandage to cover the love mark on his neck..he can't cover the mark just using the cream..Neck is the only part he need to covered..another part of his body,his co-workers wouldn't see it

'I am not ready to face him,because he is the man i am slept with,i don't think that he will remember because,i left him when he still sleep,so..it's fine then..he wouldn't remember right?we both drunk'Naruto brace himself

'huh'naruto take a deep breath

In early morning naruto prepared everything his boss need before the demon boss arrive.

'coffee?check,paper?check?okay it's done'said Naruto happily

Suddenly Suigetsu enter the pantry where the blond was

'Morning Suigetsu'greet Naruto to Sasuke personal assistant..Suigetsu is the only one person Sasuke trust.. he's closed with Sasuke,and more important he is not arrogant like his boss

'morning naru chan,you're early today..woah!what happened with your face and neck Naru chan?!'Suigetsu shocked when he see the bruise on Naruto face and the bandage on his neck

Then his eye's trail to Naruto's neck

'oh god,where you got those injuries?'asked Suigetsu with shocked tone

'uhmm..it's just sprained...actually,i fell from the stairs..you know,the lift at my apartment is out of service,so because i didn't watch my step,it's end up like this'replied Naruto while scratching his back head

 _'yesterday i decide to get those injuries,by jump from the stairs..,so they will never ask anything'_

'oh my god Naru chan,why don't you apply emergency leave?you're badly injured,looked,your precious face now cover with bruise'said Suigetsu

'are you only cares about my face?'asked Naruto

'it's your best asset..'replied suigetsu with chuckle

'huh'Naruto sigh

'i don't know if boss will approve it'replied Naruto and he make a sad expression

'i will try to talked with him,okay?'Suigetsu patted naruto shoulder

'thank you'said naruto with warm smile

'oh here the coffee and newspaper,i want to clean the pantry'naruto put another cup of coffee on the tray

'the another cup was for you Suigetsu san'said naruto

'i just about to make it my self naru chan,but..thanks a lot'said suigetsu

'most welcome'naruto grin

Sasuke never let Naruto enter his office when he's not around..because he is not his trusted person

'you should rest Naru chan'said Suigetsu

'i think i am fine,i will stop when i think my body can't handle it'replied naruto

'they will shocked if they saw your face cover with bruised'said Suigetsu and left the blond alone in the pantry

When he make sure Suigetsu already far away from it..Naruto sit on the chair

'this injuries is really killing me,it's really painfull'mumble Naruto

After a 15 minute,the blond back to his sit..naruto saw Itachi at sales department..he tries to hide his face from Itachi.

'morning Itachi sama'greet Suigetsu

'Morning,did my brother in the office?'asked Itachi

'he's not in the office yet Itachi sama'replied Suigetsu

'well,did you inform to him that we have a meeting at 10.00am?'asked Itachi

'i already remind him Itachi Sama'replied Suigetsu

Itachi from far away noticed that the blond lower his head..he start walking toward the blond

'Naruto kun?'Itachi called him

' _oh no..is that obvious?is that from far he can see my injuries?Naruto don't want itachi worried about him_

'yes itachi sama'replied naruto without lift up his head

Itachi frowning and he lift up Naruto chin with his index finger

Itachi eye's widen..he stared at the blond boy

'what happened to you? my brother doing this to you?'asked Itachi with stern voice while his eye's looking at the bruise

'n..no,Itachi sama..yesterday i fall from the stairs..it's because i always use lift..so when the apartment lift is in service,i had to use the stairs..i am careless Itachi sama'said Naruto

'with this injuries,you need to stay at hospital'said itachi with worried expression

'i just about to apply-

'just,go..you have my permission'..said Itachi

'but i need Sasuke sama permission'..replied Naruto

'if you waiting him to get his permission,i don't know if you will get it or not,i am also your boss and i am sasuke boss too,don't think so much..just go,i will tell him'said Itachi..for Naruto,Itachi is the best man he ever met

'thank you itachi sama'naruto bow

Itachi smile at the blond

'what are you doing in my office ni san?'sound of icy cold tone from behind Itachi

'oh,you're here?well,we had a meeting today..father asked me to pick you up since you're not a sharp person..'said Itachi with strict tone..

Sasuke make a blank expression..he then dart his eye's at the blond..the blond just stared at the floor

'you don't know how to greet your boss?'asked Sasuke

'Morning Sasuke sama'naruto greet sasuke.

Naruto don't want to see the raven haired man face in early morning

'Sasuke,naruto had my permission to take a few days off'said Itachi

Sasuke looked at his brother with intense glare

'ni san,he's working with me,why would you-

Itachi lift up Naruto face..Sasuke clearly see that the bruise on the blond face..and onother injuries

'what the-

Itachi cut off Sasuke word

'he said to me,he need your permission,but i know that you're heartless person,see..you didn't care about his well being..'replied Itachi

Sasuke face gloomily..his eye's brow twitching...there a lot of questioned he want to ask,but it's seems stuck on his throat

 _'that night..i didn't do anything..i didn't hit him or beat him,where he get those bruise?'sasuke clench his fist_

'just go..i will deal with it'said Itachi toward Naruto

Naruto noded and he turning his heels and walked away..but suddenly someone roughly grab his arm

'what the-Naruto eye's looked at his boss expression

' _scary..when he make that face,it's feels like he's going to kill me,god,please help me..if you love me god..just take my life right now'Naruto pray to god_

Sasuke by force drag the blond to his office..Suigetsu and Itachi didn't blink their eye' Sasuke slamed the door and yanked the blond at the wall.. the blond back head hit wall..he trap the blond with his hand

'ouch..'blood rushing on his head'Naruto's start felt dizzy

'tell me,where you got that bruise?'asked Sasuke harsh

'i fall from the stairs Sasuke sama'replied naruto

Sasuke see the pain expression from the blonde

'oi,are you okay?'asked Sasuke

'just my sight is blury'replied Naruto

he keep shook his head

'please sasuke sama,let me go today..my head is really hurt right now'plead Naruto

'i will take you to the hospital'Said Sasuke with dark tone

Naruto really pissed off when the raven is so demanding

'enough already!if you really like me suffering,yes,i am suffering right now?satisfied?i seriously can't take it anymore...'yelled the blond with cried..his heart about to jump out when he said those word..at least he felt relief after saying those word..the blond slide down to the floor

Sasuke eye's looked at the blond who flopped on the floor and crying

'just let me go already Sasuke sama...i am tired when you never treat me as human being...i won't show my face in front of you anymore'Naruto tried to stand up,but he has no energy left

Sasuke shocked when he heard it..he keep silence

'this is what you want wasn't it?'the cruelen blue eye's show the sorrow in his heart

'is that because your head really hurt,and make you saying those thing to me?'asked Sasuke and he kneel down

'you hit me just now jerk!you forgotten it already?'replied Naruto without thinking who he talking with

'okay..now i am pissed off,when did i hit you?and now you dare to called me jerk?'Sasuke smirked when naruto mask is broken

'huh..,naruto getting irritated'you yanked me at the wall bastard!you really had short memories huh?Naruto glared at Sasuke

Sasuke supposed to be shocked with Naruto sudden change ,he just smirking when he looked the wild Naruto in front of him

'Why you..ehhh?!i am sorry Sasuke sama,I am sorry..'yelled naruto..he just realise who he talking with..Naruto bow his head,he keep repeating the sorry word so many time

'let's make it clear okay..i won't allowed you to resign when you're in this condition..second..i will settle another thing when you get back to work,okay?'The boss give a strict command

' _he will killed me'Naruto nervous when his boss staring at him_

 _'_ hn'The raven just hn-ed when he saw the priceless expression from the blond..the boss create the devilish smirk

' _death sentence..i know that'Naruto face become pale_

'from your expression,in your head right now,you think i had a evil planned wasn't it?'Sasuke smirking while the blond sweat a lot

'ano Sasuke sama...'Naruto shuttering when he faced his boss

'now just go to the hospital,i give you five days off,so rest well'Said Sasuke

't..thank you..'said Naruto and he left Sasuke office

' _why he's so nice today?is it the calm before the storm?naruto quite worried when his boss kind toward him today_

Sasuke eye's follow the blond..His lips still smirk for some reason

'i wonder,is that because his head in pain?never mind then...i will deal with it later'said Sasuke

Itachi storm in his office

'sasuke,what are you doing with naruto?why he left the office in hurry?'asked Itachi

'i told him to get the best doctor for treatment..and i give him 5 days off,anything else you want to ask nii san?'asked sasuke

'you're not fired him?'asked Itachi

'i said just now that i give him 5 days off,so it's different meaning nii san'replied Sasuke

Itachi smile when he heard it from his cold ice little brother

'why are you smiling ni san?'asked Sasuke

'nothing..let's go..we had a urgent meeting'said Itachi

'hn'Sasuke hn-ed after heard it from his brother

Naruto really have a free time when his boss give him 5 days off..But he just stay at home,coincident to meet his boss is 100% cause his boss also is like to hangout with his lovers and friends. ..He didn't go to the hospital for treatment,he believe that the doctor will take off his cloth..it's not he worried about that.. what make him worried the most is when he exposed the mark on his body

'huh..thanks to him i have to injured my bodies...he's in good position because he don't have to do the same thing like me...wait..did i also..left..no way!.'Naruto hit his head on the wall..he can't imagine it, if he also left his mark at his boss bodies

Naruto lie down on his bed..it's hard for him to forget something like that..

'i am exausted..'Naruto sigh..he shut his eye's

 _Naruto felt his body trembling..and at the same time,his body in heat..Naruto slide down his hand under his pants..he touched his own eraction,and one from his hand slide under his shirt.. playing his nipple..he felt the sensation.._

 _'nn..hn..'Naruto bit his lower lips to perevent him to make a noise_

 _His hand pumping his erection up and down..and his finger playing his nipple..naruto shudder..He then lick his finger and wetting it with his saliva..after he wet his own finger,he put in his finger in to his pink hole anus_

 _'ah...ah...'the blond gasp_

 _then he fel something wraping his waist..Naruto gasp when felt the electricity flowing_

' _do you want me to finished it?'The huskily voice whispering Naruto ear while the hand on Naruto waist trail down to his hard member_

 _naruto noded_

 _Naruto shivering,but his body can't resist that person..he need that person..the blond shudder when he felt a cold breath on his neck.._

 _'ah..ah...'naruto felt the finger on his anus go deeper..his head jump back a bit_

 _naruto bit his shirt to block his moaned..Naruto hand hold the mysterious man hand who hold his little members,he felt the touch from the hot hand make him want more from that person_

 _'where you thinking of me?'the voice sound seductive and that person licked naruto earlobe_

 _'ahh...'Naruto can't stop moaning because the sensation he get from the man touch_

 _Naruto didn't answer that man questioned_

 _'i...i...i think i am..cuming'Naruto half scream_

 _'then,just cum...'said the man voice in his ears_

 _there a white sticky liquid spurt out...on his own hand._

Naruto opened his eye's and he feels that his hand is wet by something

'what..'Naruto looked at his hand..the sticky liquid dribble from his hand

'shit..this is bad...really bad'Naruto shooke his head..he can't believe what he's doing

at the late night with rainy day..Naruto just finished his bathing and drying his hair...Someone knock the door

'who the hell come to my house in this late?'Naruto opened his door

There someone standing in front of him and smirking at him

'Sa...sasuke sama?'Naruto mouth wide opened because he shocked with Sasuke sudden visit

'thinking of me?'the raven smirking and show his devilish smile

'wargh!'Naruto screaming when he looked at the smirked from his boss

Naruto wake from his sleep..

'am i dreaming?naruto swallow his saliva..he felt his throat dried because the nightmare dream..for sure he has a wet dream as he looked at his pant

'oh shit,why am i dream of him?'Naruto curse his life

Sasuke sat on his leather chair..From his office,the raven looked at the table outside his he throw his eye's away,he always see the blond pushed the intercom.

'yes sir?' asked Suigetsu on the line

'make me a cup of coffee'said Sasuke

'okay sir,anything else?'asked Suigetsu

'no,just that'replied sasuke and end the called

Sasuke lean his head on his expensive chair

Suigetsu enter sasuke office with a cup of coffee..Sasuke didn't hesitate to take a sip of the coffee..after a bit taste of the coffee,Sasuke spit it

'what with this coffee?it's taste like a piss'said sasuke and put down the cup

'sorry boss,but Naruto the one always make a coffee for you'said Suigetsu..he don't want his boss angry at him

'Cigarettes'said sasuke

Suigetsu make a weird expression

'why you looking at me like that?you actually expect me to get it my self?'sasuke voice sound firm

'b..but Sasuke sama,you said company is not smoking area for you,and you never smoking inside the office..'replied Suigetsu

Sasuke rubbing his forehead..He don't know the reason why he had a hard time

'leave'Sasuke tone show that he's not in the mood

Suigetsu quickly leave the office before his boss explode

His boss having a hard time..His mood are really bad..his department area is really messy when the blond gone..all his workers stand in front off the moody boss..They never see their boss bad mood

'how can you called this pigsty an office?clean it up now!'the raven can't control his angry

'but,it's naruto job'replied onne from his workers

'did you see him here?'The boss about to explode

'ye..yes sir!'replied all of boss way too scary

5 days passed ..Naruto start his day again..he don't know what will waiting him

'god,please protect me from any harm'naruto pray before he enter his workplace

'good morning everyone'greet Naruto with his warm smile

His co-workers turned their head and looked at him..the moment he step his feet,his friend rushed to him and hug him

'w..what's going on?'Naruto shocked when his friend act like that

'are you okay naruto?'asked one from his friend

'yea..i am totally fine..see?'Naruto move his neck to both side

'you know,i am glad to heard that..i am relief that you're back..we had a hard time dealing with our moody boss'said Kiba

'why?'asked the blond

'don't know,but lately he easily lose his temper'said another female employee

'Sorry,it's sounds rude if i asked you this question,why this office look messy?there a storm here?'asked Naruto

'ah..yeah..boss complain about it..'Kiba grin at the blond

'the office fell into mess while i was gone..i am going to do the cleaning..'said Naruto and start his chore..after he do the cleaning,the office looked much better

'naruto,you're the best'said all his co-workers with teary eye's

'get back to work before sasuke sama arrive'said naruto and heading to pantry

His friend back to their work..Naruto smile because he felt that they welcoming him returned to the office..he start prepare a black coffee for his boss

'Naruto?'Someone patted his shoulder from behind

Naruto looked over his shoulder

'Suigetsu san?'asked Naruto

'i am glad to see you're fine..what's about your neck?still hurt?'asked Suigetsu with concerned

'i am fine right now'replied Naruto

Suigetsu smile at the young blond man in front of him..deep in his heart,he relief that Naruto back to work.

'when i step into this office earlier,i felt something fresh..and i realize that,whenever you're here,this office looked lively'Suigetsu praise the blond

Naruto blushed with the compliment.

'good morning Sasuke sama'the receptionist on sales department greet their boss

'morning'replied Sasuke

The boss just arrived at his he looked around,the office look change.

'who's the one do the cleaning?'asked Sasuke

'Naruto kun the one do the cleaning'replied his female staff

'so he's here?'asked the raven

'yes Sasuke sama,Naruto kun at the pantry right now'said his staff

Just before Sasuke want to asked more question,Suigetsu walked toward his boss with tray and 2 cup of coffee in his hand.

'what are you doing?'sasuke looked at his personal assistant

'it's coffee boss'replied Suigetsu

'i know it's coffee,the questioned is the coffee'sasuke finger pointed at the cup of coffee

'well boss,it's a coffee..it's wouldn't turned to hot chocolate'replied Suigetsu with some joke

Sasuke give a sharp glance at Suigetsu

'are you the one make the coffee?you know,your coffee taste like a piss'said Sasuke

'i am not the one make this black coffee,since i know the coffee i make will taste like a piss,so our naruto kun make this coffee'replied Suigetsu

'so he is really here?'asked sasuke

'of course he is here boss,because,you gave him 5 days off'Suigetsu wonder why his boss face looked reliefe

'call him to my office right now'Sasuke leave suigetsu his smirked while he turning his heals and walked to his office

'yess boss'Suigetsu follow his boss from behind

Sasuke stop his feet and turned around

'what are you doing in my office,i asked you to called Naruto to my office,not you'Said raise one his eye brow

'i just want to put this coffee on the table boss,i will back,wait for a moment'replied Suigetsu walked out from the his boss office

Naruto sipped a cup of tea at the pantry

'Naruto,'called Suigetsu

The blond looked at the blue ash haired man in front of him

'did you need something?'asked naruto while he put his tea on the counter-top

'boss calling you'said Suigetsu

Naruto face become pale..he sweat a lot

'did..did i do something?what should i do?'Naruto looked confused

'i don't think that he's angry at you..maybe he has a few thing to talked with you'said Suigetsu

'talked with me?no way..we didn't have any reason to talked with'replied Naruto.

'don't make it difficult for me Naruto'said Suigetsu.

'but..-

Suigetsu cut off Naruto sentence before he pulled the blond hand and dragged Naruto to Sasuke office

'don't do this to me'Naruto hit Suigetsu hand..

From the glass wall,Sasuke saw the blond struggle from Suigetsu ..his personal assistant knocked Sasuke door and turn the knoob before he pushed the door

'no..you can't do this to me Suigetsu san,sasuke sama wouldn't let me enter his office'Said the blond held the door frame to prevent him from enter sasuke office

The scene is watched by other staff..The boss rest his chin on his palm while his eye's watching the scene..the raven haired fed up waiting and then stand up from his chair and walked toward them..just watched his boss walking toward them,Naruto about to run..The boss standing closed

'you can leave'said sasuke

'yes sir'replied Naruto

'i am talking with Suigetsu'replied sasuke

'okay boss'Suigetsu left the blond behind with his boss

'wai..te'Naruto voice sound disappointed

Sasuke lower his eye's looking at the blond who's watching the other man walked away

'what are you looking for?come in'Sasuke looked at the blond with serious eye's

Naruto don't know what his fault this time..the blond give a weak noded before he enter the lion office..Sasuke sat back on chair

'so,how's your injuries?'asked The boss

'it's fine Sasuke sama'replied naruto

Sasuke eye's looked at naruto neck

'it's already disappears huh'said sasuke

'the bruise already gone sasuke sama'replied naruto

'i am not talking about that'said sasuke

'hhmm?'Naruto didn't undertsand what his boss tried to say

'oh i have a question for you'said Sasuke

'what is it Sasuke sama?'asked naruto

'i realize that when we celebrate the anniversary,you're badly drunk'said Sasuke

' _don't bring up that topic..please forget it'naruto fidget_

 _'_ it's because i drank too much'replied naruto

'so,when you were drunk,you like badmouthing people?'asked sasuke

'i...don't understand'replied Naruto..he don't have any clue

'i see..okay then,you can leave now..i just want to know your condition..and please don't stay away from alcohol if you can't bear it'said sasuke with smirked on his face with double meaning tone

Naruto stiffed..and he bowed his head before he walked out from sasuke office

'don't stay away from alcohol?it's should be 'stay away from alcohol right?'Naruto thinking what his boss just saying

' _he..is he remember or not?oh no..if he know i am the one he slept with that night,he will kill me'Naruto let out a heavy sigh_

'his expression is interesting'Sasuke chuckle and continue his work


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Ah~mo...i am tired cuz i have to repeat it so many time..i already write it at every single page of my ff..**  
 ***BEFORE YOU START READING MY FF,WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY BIO FIRST?**  
 **"GAH!WELL,** **ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAJOR LANGUAGE,AND ANOTHER PROBLEM IS,MY BAD GRAMMAR AND EVERYTHING,** **SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND**  
 ***DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ,JUST GO AWAY SHOO~**

 **...**

For a one week Naruto avoids his boss,of course the main reason is..he can't make eye's contact with his boss after the incident that night,another reason is his boss hate him so much,so it's easier for him to do so

"morning Naru chan"greet Suigetsu

"morning"replied Naruto and he looked hurry

"hey,what's wrong Naru chan?it's not that you're late"said Suigetsu with confused eyes

"i...i just want to make sure everything was prepare..so boss wouldn't angry at me"replied Naruto and showing his fake smile

"you know,i noticed that,you're have been this way around this weeks aren't you?"asked Suigetsu

"haha..."Naruto laugh nervously

"Naru chan?"Suigetsu waiting Naruto answer

"well you know very well that boss hates me right?so i-

Suigetsu cut off Naruto words

"what a foolish thinking Naru chan?you do know that this company is belong to him too?even you're transfer to another department,as long you're still in this company,you still can meet him"said Suigetsu

"probably"replied Naruto

"boss is not that bad"said Suigetsu

"with you and others staff he is gentle and kind,but when he with me,he totally different,i don't know why he hate me so much"said Naruto

"i wonder why too"replied Suigetsu while he cupped his chin

"oh crap!i am late!this is your fault Suigetsu san,i need to prepare his coffee!"Naruto dash toward the pantry

Suigetsu let out a small chuckle...there a dark figure stand behind him

"what are you laughing about?"asked the cold tone behind Suigetsu

"nothing boss...good morning"said Suigetsu while turning around ad face his boss

"hn"Sasuke hn-ed and then walk in to his office

"well i think he's in foul mood..i can't blame Naru chan..boss really is the demon"said Suigetsu after he make sure his boss already closed the then walks toward the pantry

Naruto crossed his hand over his chest..his finger tapping on his opposite arm

"Naru chan?boss already in his office,the coffee not done yet?"asked Suigetsu

"already?!"Naruto yelped and then he cover his mouth with his bare hand

mean while,in the office the demon boss fold his arm over the table..

" _it's so obvious that you're avoiding me Naruto,there are too many possibilities as to the reason why,i can't be sure which it is,so the questioned is why?"Sasuke keep asking himself_

"is that because of that night?but it's seems like he didn't remember about it at all,but from his reaction before..but in my mind right now..it's lead me to that reason,ah..he probably remember about it and he pretend he didn't remeber?"Sasuke suddenly smirked

From the glass wall,Sasuke can see the blond talking with Suigetsu happily..

"so Suigetsu san,this is the coffee,and this is today schedule"Naruto hand over the note book

"okay"replied Suigetsu

Suigetsu knock the door before he pushed the door in

"okay boss..here the black coffee"Suigetsu place the cup of coffee in front of his boss

Sasuke stare Suigetsu silently..before he spoke

"why you doing this?"asked Sasuke

"well boss...-

but then Suigetsu word cut off by Sasuke

"get out"said Sasuke with his cold tone

Suigetsu then quickly left the demon boss and jog toward Naruto

"Naru chan"said Suigetsu while put his hand around Naruto shoulder

From naruto eye's,it's seems like something was wrong..its make him shudder

"what is it?something wrong with the coffee?did i by mistake i use the salt instead of sugar?which is it?what did i do today?Naruto panicked

"better you go see him right now before he throwing a tantrum"said Suigetsu

Naruto nervousness can't be describe when he's standing in front the demon boss the glass wall,the boss can see the expression from the blond

"am i really that scary?or something at my face make him scared at me?"Sasuke questioning himself

Naruto take a deep breath before he decide to knock the door

"come in"Sasuke voice sound steady

Naruto turn the door knob before he pushed the door hasitate to step in Sasuke aka his demon boss office,but then his feet stop movinf..He didn't move from the middle door frame

"what are you doing?"asked Sasuke with irritated face

"is..is there something you need Sasuke sama?"Naruto stutter

"come closer"said sasuke

Naruto shook his head furiously

"did you want me to walk over there and drag you here or you want to come here by yourself?,if you make me walked to you,i don't know what i'm might going to do with you"the demon boss finger move forward and back while his boss voice sounds threaten

"but Sasuke sama,you said before you forbid me from-

Sasuke cut off Naruto word

"tsk...i am gonna count to three"Sasuke voice dead serious while clenching his teeth.

 _"he really makes me angry,i am already annoyed for one weeks,and now he dare to give me that lame excuses?"Sasuke tongue flick,something in his mind_

Naruto slowly step into the demon office..Naruto gulped..he lower his head,he don't know what will his demon boss going to do

"did you want me make another cup of coffee?"asked Naruto while he plays his finger to covered up his nervous

"who said that i want another cup of coffee?"Sasuke asked the blond back

"then why are you called me sasuke sama?"asked Naruto,he soon regret after saying that.

"i am your boss,you are brave enough to asking me why?"asked the boss with smirk

"well...you didn't allow me to enter your office,so..you have something important to tell me?"asked Naruto

"something important?like what?"asked the raven haired boss

"you're going to fired me?"said Naruto

"who told you that,i would love to do it,what do you think?"asked Sasuke with his stern voice

"if there nothing you want me to do,i should take my leave then"Naruto bow his head before he turning his heels

"who give you permission to leave?did i ever said "you can go now?"did you heard that word from me?asked Sasuke

Naruto gulped..his boss expression is scary

"sorry Sasuke sama"said Naruto and lower his head

"never mind"sasuke grip his pen

 _"i see..that's the reason why..but i had enough with this shit,avoiding me huh?that's it!i will use it,so lets see if he can avoids me or not after this"Sasuke inner chuckle_

"lift up your head"Said Sasuke

 _"what?is he going to throwing of the coffee at me?"Naruto mumble and he also sweat a lot_

Naruto then lift up his head and his eye's met the black eye's orb who staring at him..Naruto want to avoids the gaze he get from his boss,his eye's looked away from the intense gaze

"my schedule"said Sasuke while his eye's looked at the document at his hand

"oh right"Naruto let out of low sigh and grab his note book on the table

"10.00 am meeting with the chairman,2.00 pm lunch with Itachi sama and fugaku sama,6.00 pm playing golf with Hyuuga Sama"Naruto read everything on the note book

"anything else?"asked Sasuke

"miss Sakura want you call her back,miss Karin said she's going to your house,and-

Sasuke getting of from his chair and walked toward Naruto before the blond realize it

"and?"the husky voice rang on Naruto felt a hot breath on his ear..Naruto body shudder

Naruto didn't dare to turn around..the possibilities that their lips with bump together is higher..

"and?"Sasuke asked again when he didn't get the answer from the blond

The blond stay silence..Naruto sweat a lot even though in the office has an air cond,but he didn't feel it at all

"go ahead..i am listening here"said Sasuke with his seducing voice

"S..Sasuke sama..i m sorry if i am asking you this..ano..what are you doing?"asked Naruto without looking at his boss

"well i am listening,so continue"replied Sasuke with his monotone voice

Just from the answer,Naruto notice that from the tone,his boss also smirk

"how can i continue if you're this close?you make me uncomfortable"said Naruto,he honest with his feeling

"doing something you hate,it's my pleasure"said Sasuke in whisper tone

"but..Sasuke sama.."Naruto really don't know what to say

"well..i also have to take a look at the notes..i wouldn't be able to see anything if i am still sitting at my chair right?i just checking if everything you told me is written on the paper,and you have no right to say that what i am doing is wrong,i just help you"said Sasuke

"okay i understand,i can give you this note book..so,can you give me some space?"Said Naruto

"hn"Sasuke ignored the closed the gap

"Sasuke sama,i think you don't notice something"Naruto want his boss distance the space between them

"what is it?"the boss utter the husky voice when speaks to him..

"uhm...seriously...you're so close...Sasuke sama,and can you speak normally?you don't have to whispering at me like that,it's not that we were talking something important"said Naruto,the boss really getting his nerves

"who said everything you said is not important?everything written on the note book is important,everything is related with work right?,or you prefer to talk something other than work?"asked Sasuke with smirk

"oh yeah..i am sorry"said Naruto quickly apologize

"why?don't you like it when i am talking this way with you?since we are this close,did you prefer i am using the loud tone at you?"The boss playfully blow his hot breath on Naruto neck

Naruto shiver run down his spine when he felt the hot breath on his skin

Sasuke stare the tanned skin belong to Naruto..beautiful skin..the blond boss teasingly blow his hot breath at Naruto..and then Sasuke can't control his urge to wrapping the blond slim waist..Sasuke hand snaking around Naruto petty body.

"gyahh!"Naruto yelped when felt sneaking his body..but Sasuke quickly clamped Naruto mouth with his hand

"shh.,don't make any sound"Sasuke whisper at Naruto ear

Naruto nodded..he just too scared with his boss..He can't do nothing to against that man

"i will let go my hand,so don't make any noise"said Sasuke and then he let go his hand from Naruto

Naruto clench his fist on his chest because he's in shocked

" i don't think that you have to whispering like that,because no one here,and there no secret"Naruto want to turn around but the masculine body like an iron wall prevent him from doing so,he can't move even an inch..

After a few second,he already pins Naruto on the table opposite direction of where Naruto face

"say,i have a lot of question for you..you dislike me when i am harsh toward you and,you also dislike me when i am nice to you,you even hate it when i treat you,like you're a princess,so what exactly you want from me?"Sasuke whisper

"Sasuke sama,it's too close"said Naruto..his face and ear getting red..

" _my face getting hot..and i am thankful that he didn't see it"Naruto wanna hide his face_

"i don't care..so,answer me"sasuke demand,his chest bump Naruto back

"i don't know what are you talking about Sasuke sama"replied he getting dizzies because of the nervousess

"don't play dumb"replied Sasuke

"i seriously don't understand Sasuke sama"replied Naruto

"should i tell you then?"Sasuke husky voice whisper at Naruto ears

Naruto squeeze his eye's shut..his heart didn't stop beating so fast,he feels like want to throwing up,he feel dizzies..he scared..the mix feeling make him confused

"tell me what is it.."asked naruto..he tremble from the try to fight his fear,but his boss is way too scary

Naruto take a deep breath before he answer the questioned

"i just want you to treat me like another staff,it's was you the one hate me Sasuke sama,and what do you mean by princess?"Naruto ask his boss

"i see,so it's seems you blame me"replied Sasuke and his piercing eye's really scary

"but you the one who asked me"Naruto didn't know what he should boss will put the blame on him

"you blame me for everything then?"asked tone getting colder than before

"i don't mean that way Sasuke sama"said Naruto slowly

"seems you blames me for everything,then who should i blame about that night?"asked eye's seems sink into darkness while staring at Naruto

Naruto feel that his soul flying out from his body

"what do you mean?"Naruto try to make his voice sound really is nervous

"i think you know what happened between you and me that night..and i know you also remember about it too"Sasuke say it in lower tone

"huh?"Naruto startled..he even forget to breath

"hn,from your expression,you don't think that i remember about it?"Said Sasuke and his lips create a devilish smirk

"Sasuke sama..t..there nothing happened that night..we just drink together...that's it"Naruto nervously replied without thinking and the answer makes the boss smile

"so..there is something happened that night right?"Sasuke turning Naruto body and make Naruto face him

"n..no..."replied Naruto and he avert his eye's away

"well it's make sense if you said.."what are you talking about?we just drink together"and you know what,you're lousy liar"said sasuke

Naruto speechless..he never think that his boss will remember about that night..

"we..we are just drink together,that's it Sasuke sama"replied Naruto..he really want to get out from that room

"i will tell you what i remember about that night..you seduce me that night"said Sasuke with smirk on his face

"it's impossible"replied Naruto..he tries to denial face become pale

"you don't remember?you're the one who got drunk and seduce me,and what i can't forget the most is you bad mouthing about me"Said Sasuke

Naruto eye's widen..make his beautiful crystal blue eye's clearly seen by the raven

"you force me to kiss you" Sasuke lied but his statement make the blond in horror

the last word echoes at Naruto ear and keep playing in his mind..the raven lips curve up when see the expression

"h...how?"asked Naruto with his weak voice,sound in defeat

"you grab my collar,and you said to me,why you didn't kiss me?"Said Sasuke with serious face

"i am deeply sorry Sasuke sama,that's a shameful side of me ..."said Naruto,his eye's feels like he want to kill himself

 _"thank god..he didn't remember about that night...about we had a..."for no reason,Naruto feel relief_

Sasuke satisfied when he make the blond life miserable

"you know..you-

the door suddenly a black haired woman staring at them..both of them look at the person on the door

"what you two doing?"asked the black haired woman while shutting the door

Her eye's gaze at the blond...in her eye's,the blond seems want to cries

"m...mother..?"Sasuke say it with shocked

"what did you do to "her"?Sasuke mother hug the blond tightly and glare at her son

"so sweetie..what's your name?my son bullying you?"asked Sasuke mother with concerned look

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto..and Sasuke sama didn't do that to me"replied Naruto with sniff

"it's a boy name"said Sasuke mother

"uhmm..auntie..actually..i am boy"replied Naruto with shocked

"Haha,you're so funny"the mid aged woman laugh so hard while she patted Naruto back

"auntie?"Naruto worried about that auntie,Naruto glance at his boss,but his boss ignoring him even though they change glance

"my name is Uchiha Mikoto..i am Itachi and Sasuke mother,you can call me Mikoto"mikoto introduce her self

"Mikoto sama..i will remember your name"replied Naruto with smile

"Naruto chan..why you have to pretend to be a boy?did it's kills you if you're wearing a dresses or skirts?"asked Mikoto with curious eye's

Sasuke cover his mouth to prevent him from burst of laughing

"auntie..i think you're wrong about me.."Naruto want to explained but the older Uchiha ignore him too

"so..you're Naruto chan..well i eager want to see you,i always heard about you from Itachi,i also heard that my little son always give you a hard times..see you like this..i am questioning my self why my stupid son did horrible thing at you..i am extremely happy..you're so beautiful..have a perfect figure..but what you lack is..you didn't got nothing in breast department"said Mikoto while observe Naruto chest

Sasuke chuckle..he can't stop himself from laughing

 _"she's too friendly..how can see mention about breast department?"Naruto pouted_

"auntie..."Naruto face redden..he don't know how to explained

Mikoto caress Naruto cheeks..

"you're really has a beautiful skin sweetie...and soft too,don't you think "she" is beautiful Sasuke dear?"asked Mikoto while she move her gaze at Sasuke

Sasuke looked at Naruto from head to toe..and their eye's crystal blue eye's really is beautiful...the pink pouty lips is adorable...the tanned skin and the petit body make him crazy

"Sasuke dear?"Mikoto called His name

"sorry,which part of him is beautiful?"asked Sasuke with mocking tone while he lift one his eye brow and his eyes looked at the blond,he even mention Naruto as "he"

"Sasuke dear,i never teach you to using that language and rude toward other people,apologize right now"Mikoto clench her teeth and glared at her son.

Sasuke tries to ignore it..but his mother give a death glare at him..he also want to tell her mother about Naruto,but Mikoto totally ignored it

"i am sorry"said Sasuke in defeat tone

"you can't say like that toward a beautiful girl like her,and i know that..in your mind right now,since she's not dressed up properly, you think you deserve to treat her like that?you're rude"Mikoto nagging at her son

"hn"Sasuke hn-ed,no use to talk when his mother angry

"are you dislike Naru chan so much?"asked Mikoto for conformation

"obviously..i don't like him at all"replied Sasuke

Naruto froze when he heard it from his knows that from beginning his boss hate him,but hears it from his mouth it's really hurt his feeling

 _"that the first time i was told face-to-face"Naruto lower his head,hide his painful expression_

"is that so?well..i like Naruto chan,so i am going to take her as my Personal assistant..since i heard a lot of thing you did to her,and you also said that you hate her,i'm taking her right now,let's go Naru chan"Mikoto drag Naruto out from sasuke office

Sasuke can't say happend so fast..

"damn..i just about to have some fun"Sasuke hissed while watching the blond getting away with his mother

...

TBC

sorry..my grammar is sucks!and this ff is yaoi,so whoever hate yaoi,so just leave..


	4. Chapter 4

"okay,now i am seriously pissed off,i told you didn't?i want my office clean!"shouted Sasuke

"but we're not the cleaner,and you should ask Anna boss,she's the one take over Naruto job,you should saying this to her"said Suigetsu

 _"that's great Suigetsu san!"all the workers scream of joy in their mind,bunch of thanks for Suigetsu_

No one dare to say anything since the raven man is their boss

Sasuke taken back after Suigetsu mention Naruto always prepare everything he needs..

Ever since Naruto left the office,it's always end up like this...their boss easily get angry

 _"when Naruto's still here,you never treasure him,now he's gone,you deserve it boss"Suigetsu heart whispering,sometime he glad that Naruto quit,and sometime he think when Naruto not around,it's really hard,no one know how to pleased the demon lord_

"you!"Sasuke pointed his finger while facing his lover

In front of his other workers,he need be a professsional,if he want his workers respect him,so he need to do something right

"i want you to keep my office clean"said Sasuke with his strict tone

He didn't give a damn if the one he yelled is his lover..he didn't care about anything because he's so damn stressed

"but-

"if you want to work here,just do what i say"said Sasuke with scowl

"y..yes"replied Anna in defeat tone.

She can't say anything when Sasuke in foul mood,it's say's don't throw the fire with oil?

"make me cup of coffee"said Sasuke

"yes sir!"replied Anna

Sasuke then back his office after morning brainwashed

After his mother take Naruto's away from him,his office and his life,his life just back like before,no more shouted or yell over small thing,his life life back to normal like he wanted(really)but he get nasty every day

"Sasuke kun,this is your coffee"Anna placed the cup off coffee in the table

After Naruto stepped out from his office about 3 weeks a go,he hires Anna as Naruto replacement,and she also Sasuke lover.

"thanks"said the raven with smile on his face and take a sipped the coffee,and then he spit out the coffee from his mouth after he tasted it

"what's wrong Sasuke kun?"asked Anna in worried tone after see the raven place down the cup on the table

"too sweet,make another cup,but less sugar"said Sasuke and setting his coffee back down on table

"Sasuke kun...-

"you can leave now"said Sasuke and continue his work without looking at his lover

Anna put the cup back to the tray and walked out from Sasuke office,he walk to the pantry,after she reaches the pantry,the tears rolled down

"what's wrong?"asked Suigetsu who stood behind Anna

"i don't know what exactly he want..i did everything he want,he wants coffee,i make him a coffee,he spit and then want another one,when i make another one then he said he didn't need it...,what exactly he want?"said Anna and she wipes the tears

"when it's about a coffee,he's a bit fussy"said Suigetsu

"tell me,is he have a favorite cafe or restaurant?because i don't know his taste,oh maybe you know?"Anna looked at Suigetsu

"no,i don't know,but ,boss always wants Naruto make it for him,because Naruto always know what he wants"said Suigetsu

"Naruto?"asked Anna

"uhuh..you're his replacement"said Suigetsu and walked away from Anna

* * *

Mikoto always bring Naruto with her whenever she go,the reason?it's because she really like the blond guy..

"Naru chan,what next?"asked Mikoto after the SPA season with her friend ended

Naruto check on his notebook..

"you're free in this evening Mikoto sama"replied Naruto and he closed the book

"really?"asked Mikoto with shocked tone

Naruto smile and nodded his head

"you can get some rest today Mikoto sama"said Naruto with smile

"that's true,but i don't feel,i want to go back home right now"said Mikoto

"oh..."said the blond

"i think i want to change my hair style,so we're going to saloon"said Mikoto

Naruto didn't ask anything and follow his boss silently

"Naru chan..."call Mikoto gently

"yes Mikoto sama,did you need anything?"asked Naruto and look at the middle age woman

"your hair bang it's really bothering me"said Mikoto and she clips his bang that reach Naruto eye brow

"thank you"said Naruto with blushed

"you're too cute"Mikoto giggle

When the driver drop them in front the main door,Mikoto lead him to her favorite staff recognize her immediately when she step her foot in the saloon

"welcome mrs Uchiha"

"thank you"said Mikoto with smile

"ano..Mikoto sama,i will waiting you out side"said Naruto

Mikoto smile and nodded her head,The blond walk out from the salon

"may i help you?"asked the staff

"can you recomand me,the hair style that looks good on me?"said Mikoto

"sure"replied the hairstylist

"oh,right now we're in promotion for new year"said the stylist

"sounds interesting"said Mikoto

After hears the explanation,Mikoto smile widely.

"can you call the person who with me just now?"said Mikoto

"the young lady?"asked the staff confused

Mikoto laughing so hard and make her stomach ache because she laughing so hard

"yes..the young lady"said Mikoto and wipes her tears

The staff then just listen and went out to find the girl Mikoto just mention

"if i want you do this hair style on her,can you do it?"asked Mikoto and pointed at the sample picture on the magazine

"wave hair?sure we can but she need to wear a wig because her hair is really short"replied the stylist

"i don't care,just do what you can to make her look stunning"said Mikoto

Naruto and the staff walked toward Mikoto

"did you need something from me?you need a water?i will get it for you"asked Naruto

"Naru chan,they told me about their promotion,and i think i will give it to you"said Mikoto

"i am sorry..but i don't understand"said Naruto

"you know one price for two person,which mean,if i choose this style,there a free charge for another person,since i bring you along,so it's gotta be you,and i already choose your hair style"said Mikoto

"okay...you're really kind Mikoto sama"said Naruto,he don't know what style his boss choose for him

Naruto fell a sleep when the stylist do his something with his hair,he then wake up when the hair stylist wake him.. he open his eye's,he stare the mirror and checked himself

"you look stunning like Uchiha sama wants"said the hair stylist proudly

Naruto speechless when he looked at himself,his new new hair is long and slightly wave, flower clips brought out his beautiful azure eye's

"she looks more beautiful"said the other staff who look at him

Naruto eye's turn to his boss,but the black haired woman staring at him proudly.

"you look sparkles"said Mikoto

"w..what?"said naruto

"you heard it"said the stylist

"Mikoto sama,i don't think something like this is necessary"said Naruto

"PA friend of mine is stunning,look glamour and sexy,i want my PA is also has that impression"said Mikoto

"uh..."Naruto sigh of defeated

"after this,we were going to find you a dress,and then make up"said Mikoto with excited tone

"i don't want"replied naruto while his faceface become pale when he heard it

"just do and listen what i say,you're not allowed to against what i want you to do"said Mikoto

"..."Naruto just silence,there nothing he can do with his boss

* * *

Sasuke reached his phone and slide the green botton

 _"yes,what do you want Sakura?"ask Sasuke_

 _"meet?i'm busy right now,i don't have a time for that"replied Sasuke_

 _The woman in the line whimper and pleading to him_

 _"okay fine,just tell me the location"said Sasuke_

 _'hhmm"then Sasuke end the call_

Sakura humming after she got what she about to shove her cell phone into her hand bag..she bump into someone

"hey!you old hag!"said Sakura with rude tone

"sorry young lady"said the mid age old woman

"look what have you done!my phone is crack and cannot be use!said Sakura

"i will replace it with the new one"said The old woman

"you couldn't buy me the same phone because you're not afford to buy it!"said Sakura and she pushed the old woman and she walk away

The mid age woman flopped on the floor.

Naruto having a hard time when he has to walked with 3 inch high heels shoes,make his movement slow..not only that he also has to wear a tight knot front red dress,his half up and half down hair adding with one single red bloom rose make his appearance look stuning,he then rushes toward Mikoto who sat on the floor

"Mikoto sama,are you alright?what's wrong?"ask Naruto in panic

"i'm fine"replied Mikoto

Naruto help Mikoto to get up..

"are you sure you're okay Mikoto sama?ask Naruto

Mikoto nodded before she's smile at Naruto

"i am sorry,i m not by your side when you need me"said Naruto

"i said i am fine,and it's not that you leave me on purposed"said Mikoto

But then Mikoto eye's staring at Naruto

"wow,you look beautiful"said Mikoto

Naruto face red and he he feels weird when someone praise him.,when someone said you're beautiful,isn't that weird?There something Naruto didn't aware of..There a lot of eye's on him

"i feel funny"replied Naruto

"what do you-

Naruto stomach make a sound which mean it's a hint that Naruto is hungry

"let's get something to eat"said Mikoto with chuckle

Naruto lower his head,he feels so embarrassing,he then heading toward the expensive restaurant.

"eh..."Naruto suddenly hide behind Mikoto

"what's wrong?"ask Mikoto

"that pink hair girl..she's sasuke sama lover,she will recognize me"said Naruto

"what?she's Sasuke lover?"Mikoto asked

"yes..she is Haruno Sakura"said Naruto

"i see"said Mikoto with smirked

"she will immediately noticed me"said Naruto

"no she wouldn't,because you're different from before"said Mikoto

Naruto nodded his head,he trust Mikoto because she is his boss

"Mikoto sama,please seat here,i am going to restroom"said Naruto

"is that okay if i order anything for you?"asked Mikoto

"sure,everything is fine"said Naruto

"make sure,don't enter the wrong toilet"said Mikoto with sheepish smile

"i wouldn't"replied Naruto

When naruto about to enter the toilet,he bump with someone,and he quickly apologize

"i'm sorry.."said Naruto

"it's...okay.."replied that guy but his eye's surely watched the beautiful blond girl

"are..you sure you're okay?"asked Naruto,he feels weird when the guy still staring at him

"you want t use the toilet?"ask that man

"yes"replied Naruto

"but this is man toilet"said that man

"s...sorry..my mistake"said Naruto,he need to cover everything

"mind if i ask you a few question?"ask that man

"sure,go a head"said Naruto

"are you by any chance,a model?"asked that man

"no"quick reply from Naruto

"are you... single?"ask that man again

"yes..oh,sorry,i need to go now,bye"Naruto quickly enter the toilet,he need to get away from that man

" _don't tell me that,he just flirting with me?"_

* * *

Sasuke just arrive and his eye's searching for someone,and he on the spot find the girl

"were you waiting me so long?"ask Sasuke

"hm..about 30 minute"replied Sakura

"already order something?"ask Sasuke

"not yet,i am waiting for you"said Sakura

"oh,i try to call you so many time,so i couldn't reach you,are you turn off your phone?"ask Sasuke

"my phone just broke,there a old woman bump to me and my phone drop,"said Sakura

"your phone broken?"ask Sasuke

"of course my phone broken,after she bump to me"said Sakura

"you have a lot of money,just buy the new one"said Sasuke

"that old woman also said,she can replace my phone with the new one"said Sakura

"isn't that good?"said Sasuke

"well,i think she's trying to mocking me"said Sakura while flipped the order book

The waiters stand beside Sasuke waiting their order

"black coffee"Sasuke requested

"you use to order red wine"Said Sakura with confused expression

"it's been 3 weeks,i didn't drink black coffee,and what's wrong if i want to try something new"said Sasuke

Sakura just ignored what Sasuke said,and now she's thinking how to win Sasuke heart and make herself as Sasuke wife

"Sasuke?"there a gentle voice behind Sasuke

Sasuke turn his head because he know who's that voice belong to,Sakura also take a glance.

"mother"said Sasuke

"who are you with?"Mikoto smile at Sakura but her eye's didn't smile at all

Sakura gulped..She's just remember the old woman she yelled..

"who is she?"ask Mikoto to Sasuke

"she's Sakura,we are just having lunch together,nothing more,and Sakura,this beautiful woman is my mother"said Sasuke

"by the way miss Sakura,i am sorry for everything,about your phone,i will make Sasuke to buy for you the new one"said Mikoto

Then Sasuke give a sharp glance toward Sakura,the pink hair girl look down

"mother,are you alone?"ask Sasuke

"no..i am with your future"fiance"of course "replied Mikoto

Sasuke look at his mother with questioning look..before Sasuke can ask any further,there another girl coming to his table

"Mikoto sama,there you are,i am so worried when you're not in your seat"said Naruto

Mikoto smile at Naruto and she gave Naruto a threatening glare..and then Naruto eye's met with his ex-boss..Sasuke didn't say anything,but he surely shock when he saw the sudden change from Naruto

' _it's hard to believe that he looks so..._

"this girl is Noriko,she is Sasuke soon to be fiance,i hope that after you hear this,you both end your relationship,and Sasuke,you the one promise to Noriko that you want to marries her,stop playing with her feeling"said Mikoto and she glare at her son

Both Naruto and Sasuke dumbfound..they both looked each other

"er...i..."Naruto extremely nervous

"she is my fiance,i mean my future fiance,and she already living with me,right my sweet Noriko?"Sasuke stand up from his chair and wrap his hand around Naruto waist

Naruto lost any word..he don't know what to say,what to do

" _starting from today..you're going to live under the same roof with me"Sasuke whispered on his fiance ears_

 _"_ what kind of nightmare is this!"those word written only in Naruto face,because,he already passed out

* * *

 **TBC**

 **as always,i have a problem with my writing,so sorry**


	5. Chapter 4 extra chapter

**I JUST REALIZE THAT THERE A FEW WORD ARE MISSING,SO I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**

* * *

The Uchiha's uneased...the blonde girl,i mean the boy still unconcious,because of the great shock,who wouldn't shock when you suddenly engaged with the man who always make your life suffer?the blonde looks like he waking up.

"doctor!doctor!called Mikoto

Sasuke and the doctor scuttled to the room,the doctor proceeded to check his vital...sudden headache greeted his awakening

"she's in great shock,so please don't make her deepress more than that,she unable to control her emotion"said the doctor

"Noriko?"called Mikoto with concerned voice

As soon his eye's flutterd open,he was met with the deep gaze from his boss

As he slowly adjusted his eye's to the new enviroment

"where am i?"asked Naruto

"you're in my house"replied Sasuke

"your house?"asked naruto bluntly

"you probably forgotten about it"said Sasuke with sigh

"about what?"Naruto asked again

"we are living in this house,and you are my fiance"said Sasuke with firm voice

"fiance?fiance?!"Naruto high his voice,he just remember about something

Naruto eye's met with Mikoto deep gaze..and the Behind the doctor,he saw the pink hair girl hovering over the doctor shoulder

"Noriko..."called Mikoto

" _why the hell he bring me in this house!i mean his house!"Naruto mind screaming_

"why you bring me in this house?"ask Naruto

"this is our house,our home"said Sasuke

"pffttt..hahahah!"Naruto burst of laughing,he laughing like a crazy

Sasuke and his mother exchange look..

"doctor?"asked Mikoto,she's worried about Naruto

when the doctor want to check him once again,Naruto roughly swipe away the doctor hand

"don't touch me!i'm fine"said Naruto

Sasuke look at the blond..he sat beside the blonde,his hand than held Naruto slim wrist

"don't touch me with your dirty hand!"said Naruto and he slapped sasuke hand away

The situation look like Naruto can't control his emotion

"doctor,you can leave now"said Mikoto

"but,i need to make her calm"said the doctor,he concerned about their safety

"it's fine,i will try to make her calm"said MIkoto

"but it's too risk Mikoto sama"said Uchiha personal doctor

"it's okay,since my son also here,so there nothing to worry"said Mikoto

"if something happened,just call me immedietly"said the doctor

"okay"said Mikoto

" _what happened to him?"Sasuke curious_

"why you bring me in this house?"Naruto directly asked Sasuke with hatred in his eye's

"it's our house"said Sasuke softly

"what did you say?our house?hah!you bring nomerous of woman in this house,in this room,and you said it's our house?!yelled Naruto

Sasuke eye's widen,he just realise that the blond only acting since Sakura also with them in his room

Sasuke take the a deep breath..before he want to say something

"Noriko...i.."

"i don't want to live with you,i don't want to be with you,and i don't want to stay in this house,you hurt my feeling too much Sasuke,it's unbearble"Naruto clench his chest

Mikoto look the situation and she's grinning over something

"Sasuke,i'm going home now,so please look after Noriko,you have to solve your problem Sasuke"said Mikoto

Just heard it,Naruto quickly turned his head to look at his boss

"Mikoto-

before Naruto can say anything,Mikoto cut off

"Noriko,you have to solve your problem with Sasuke"said MIkoto

"there nothing can be solve,i already make up my mind,please don't leave me with him"replied Naruto with pleading tone

"huh...Mikoto sigh.."fine then,i will wait you outside,but you need to settle everything with Sasuke before you make a decision"said Mikoto

Mikoto just walk out from Sasuke room,and Naruto just stare the door..Naruto get off from the huge bed...his leg were wobbly,but he stood up straight...he can't feels his leg and he about to fall,but Sasuke catched him before he fall on the floor

"you need some rest Noriko,please don't act carelessly"said Sasuke softly

"i don't need your corncerned...don't involve your self to me,and i'm also don't want to involve my life with you"replied Naruto

 _"of course i don't want to involve my life with him,who want to involve your life with someone like him?even it's just an act,i couldn't do it!"_

"can you give me a chance to explain everything Noriko?"said Sasuke,but his face looks desperate

"chance?how many chance do you think i already give you?my life is miserable because of you,you enjoy your life with your lovers,but you never think about how i feel,who am i to you?am i'm not a human in your eye's?Naruto look straight at Sasuke eye's.

For some reason,Sasuke felt that the question Naruto just ask to him is from the bottom of Naruto heart,before Sasuke could answer,Sakura suddenly grab Sasuke arm

"she rejected you right,then choose me Sasuke kun,because i love you"said Sakura

Naruto eye's widen when he heard it,for Sasuke,it's normal thing

" _that woman surely head over heel of him"Naruto heart whisper_

"see?you never need me anyway,whenever i'm here or not,you never cares about me,since there tons of woman will comfort you"said Naruto and he walk out from Sasuke room

 _"do you think that you can get a way just like that?just you wait"Sasuke face become serious and cold_

Sasuke the pulled his hand from Sakura and get the blonde

"huh.."Naruto let out sigh of relieve

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him in an embrace

"huh?"Naruto squeaked

Before Naruto can ask what exactly happened,Sasuke had leaned down and placed the kiss on his can felt the warmes of that man lips.A tongue pushed it's a way into his slightly open mouth and began probing deeper,it's a real kiss..Sakura just look at them with jealousy

Naruto back to his senses and pushed Sasuke away

"what do you think you're doing?"Naruto seriously glared at Sasuke and he whiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"we're engaged"Sasuke admonished

"you probably forgotten about it,we're not officially engage,so in other word,i'm not your fiance,i'm just your future fiance"replied Naruto with annoyance

"i would never let you go,i will never allowed you do that"said Sasuke

"i will do whatever i want"replied Naruto

Sasuke grab naruto face and make the blond look at his handsome face

"listen,i will never married with any woman other than you,but i will married in the same day you're marries,same place,i will married if you're married"said Sasuke

"up to you..it's not my problem"said Naruto bluntly

Sasuke hug the blond from the back and he thighten his grip,he don't want to letting the blond go away.

"i'm sorry...i know i hurt you so much,i make you suffer,just give me last chance,i will never do the same mistake ever again"Sasuke burries his face on Naruto hair

"i'm sorry..i can't do that,i'm giving up on you"replied Naruto

"Noriko..."

Sakura then butt in

"miss Noriko.."Sakura called Noriko name with teary eye's, suddenly she kneeled down

"please don't take him from me,i really love him..i love him so much,i couldn't leave without him..i will give you anything,but just please don't take him from me..i'm begging you"Sakura desperately want to win Sasuke,she's scared to death if she lose Sasuke

"miss..if he can cheated on me,i'm sure that you will face the same thing like me..,because he never love me,so..-

Sasuke cut off,not wanting to heard unnecessary thing

"forgive me Noriko.."said Sasuke

"..just let me go,i had enough"said Naruto and he run of to the exit door

"mom,please stop her!"shouted Sasuke

Mikoto saw the blond running,and she quickly block the way..

"please let me go"said Naruto

"i'm sorry..but i can't"said Mikoto

"please..i couldn't stay here"Naruto suddenly burst of tears

Sasuke just a few inch from naruto

"what's going on here?"the voice sound stern and firm

Sasuke and Naruto immedietly recognise the voice

 _"it's Fugaku sama!oh shit!"_

 _"it's father..how i'm going to explain about the fiance thing?!"_

Fugaku stare at the blond girl and the pink hair girl

"miss Haruno,what are you doing here?"asked Fugaku

"i just want to see Sasuke"replied Sakura

And Fugaku eye's staring at the blond girl

"dear,..."Mikoto bit worried when Fugaku face look so angry

Fugaku take a deep breath...

"Noriko...explain to me,what's going on here?"asked Fugaku

Naruto and Sasuke jaw drop..to think that Fugaku know their plans

Naruto then kneel down and he clench his fist

"i don't want to be his fiance anymore"said Naruto

"it's because he keep bringing up his lover?that's why you want to cancel your engagement?"asked Fugaku

"i...-

"how..how..i'm supposed to live with someone who never love me?i want to live with someone who will love me,only me..forever.."replied Naruto

"you already promise to me that you want to stay by his side,why are you giving up so easily?"asked Fugaku again with firm voice

"i'm no longer...-

Fugaku suddenly put his hands up,sign of stop

"miss Sakura,could you leave now?"said Fugaku,his cold voice make her shiver

Sakura then leave the house immedietly..After heard the door locked..they let out of sigh

"Mikoto,what do you think you're doing?"asked Fugaku to his wife

"dear,that's the only way i can think right now,since you know very well about your son,the news about his new scandals will show on tv"said Mikoto

Fugaku then turned his gaze to his son

"i told you didn't i?don't do something that bring shames of Uchiha!then what are you going to do?!now Naruto involves with your problem"yelled Fugaku

Sasuke stay silence because he knows that he's the one fault here

"i think,it's better for you to find Sasuke's fiance"said Naruto

"i don't think so..i wouldn't agree,beside if i hire any woman to be his fake fiance,they will end up slept with him"said Mikoto

"in my mind,only you can help him Naruto,when the first time i saw you,i couldn't recognize you"said Fugaku

"i can't..seriously...i'm sorry"said Naruto

"why you can't?"asked Fugaku

"it's because Sasuke sama and i never get along,so how i can act as his fiance?it's better you find someone who can get along with him"said Naruto

"that's why i need you,you're perfect for him,because,you wouldn't end up slept with him,am i right?"said Fugaku

Naruto face turned red..

"but i...i don't think i can do that"said naruto

"if it's only option i have,then i agree with the plan..he will plays a role as my fiance"said Sasuke

"Sasuke agree with this plan,what about you?"asked Mikoto

Naruto look at Sasuke..Naruto look hesitate

" _i can't do that!i'm not confident"_

"but..i'm working with mikoto sama"said naruto

"don't worry,you just have to play the role when Sasuke girlfriend come to this house,about you be his fiance,it's just to prevent his girlfriend from coming this house and to cover his scandalous"said Mikoto

"i'm sorry Naruto,it's seems we were using you right?"asked Fugaku,he feel guilty toward Naruto

Looking at Fugaku and Mikoto trouble face make Naruto want to help them

"i will do my best to help you fugaku and mikoto sama"said naruto

"really?you're really helpful "said Fugaku,he look relief

"so Sasuke,any other word to say?"asked Mikoto

Sasuke look at Naruto and he smirk,and when the blond saw the evil smirk,he seems know what waiting him in future

"you're going to move in my apartment,which mean you're going to live with me"said Sasuke

"what!did i have to do that?"naruto face become pale

"of course,it's because you're my fiance"replied sasuke with smirk

"good idea!i will asked someone to pack your thing"said Mikoto with excited tone

"are you really sure about this?"asked naruto toward Mikoto

"yea,because there nothing to worry,since you both a guy"said Mikoto

"hahha.."Naruto just can only let out a fake laugh to cover his nervous

"we should have fun,shall we?"said Sasuke but his face getting darken

* * *

"gyah!"Naruto screaming,he so scared when he look at Sasuke face

Sasuke then pinch Naruto nose to wake him up

"are you having a nightmare?"asked Sasuke with concerned look

Naruto then look at his surrounding

"you're my nightmare"replied Naruto without thinking

"are you still dreaming?"asked Sasuke with smirk since Naruto never talk back to him before

"am i dreaming?"Naruto questioning himself,he pinch his cheeks,he can feel the pain

Naruto quickly turned his head and look at his boss..

"i'm sorry.."said Naruto

"it's okay.."replied Sasuke

"where is Mikoto sama?"asked Naruto

"she's on call"said Sasuke lazily

"uhm..where exactly i am?"asked Naruto with red face

"you passed out,so my mother and i have to bring you to the hospital"said Sasuke

"thank god,it's only a dream"said Naruto with relief

"yup,thank god you're safe,i don't know what kind of dream you're having,but as your fiance,i'm really worried you know"said Sasuke and he wink at Naruto when he passed

"what?!a fiance!"Naruto about to fall backward

Sasuke who seems know what will happened,his hand reach the blond

"not a chance to pass out.."said Sasuke and he keep smirking

Naruto soul leave his body,he feels like he hard to breath..

"why my life is so sucks?"said Naruto before he passed out once again,his heart couldn't handle it such a great shock..

* * *

 **TBC**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER 4..THIS FANFIC HAVE SO MANY MISTAKE LIKE I USE TO TELL YOU,SO..IF YOU HATE IT,JUST LEAVE IT**


	6. Chapter 5

**GET LOST WHOEVER HATE MY WRITING STYLE!YA,I KNOW MY WRITING IS SUCKS,BUT I NEVER ASKED YOU TO READ MY FANFIC,SO JUST LEAVE OKAY,NO NEED TO LEAVE YOUR STUPID REVIEW TO ME IF YOU HATE MY STORY..AS USUAL,MY WRITING HAVE SO MANY MISTAKE'S,SO WHOEVER WAITING THIS CHAPTER,I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT,LEMON SCENE IN PROGRESS FOR NEXT CHAPTER..JA NE!**

* * *

Sakura couldn't control her anger..she destroy everything in front of her,as a actress,she can't hide her emotion

"why its' has to be her?!i did everything to keep him away from those bugs,but why still someone try to take him from me?!why?!yelled sakura

Sakura mother also her manager worried about her daughter

"Sakura,what's going on?"asked sakura mother

Sakura room messy after she throwing tantrum..

"Sakura?"sakura mother hug her daughter

"why he have to leave me for that woman?is there any lack in me mother?am i not beautiful enough to make him only look at me mother?"asked Sakura

"who said my daughter is not beautiful?you're my angel"said her mother

"mother,i just want him,i don't want anyone else other than him.."said Sakura with cries

"tell me,what he did to you?"asked her mother

Sakura told her mother everything that upset her

"don't cry honey..i will make sure he will kneeled to you"said Sakura mother

"what are you going to do?"asked Sakura

"i know what he's going to do,so you just follow what i say okay?"said her mother

sakura knows that she can trust her mother..even so,she wouldnt know if the plan can make the guy she love will back to her or not

Naruto life getting hard every single day..He really wish that,everything happened yesterday only a nightmare,he still remember it clearly..

 _"sorry,but i will decline it"said Naruto_

 _"you can't do that,after my mother told Sakura about you,you think she will shut her mouth?"said Sasuke_

 _"you can easily find any woman that can fit the role,so isn't easy for you?"replied Naruto,right now he just can be selfish if it's about hislife_

 _"i already told her that you're my future daughter in law,for the time being,can you just pretend to be his fake fiance?"said Mikoto_

 _"to be his fake fiance,means i have to be a "woman"for him,so it's no"said Naruto_

 _"i only have you naruto"said Mikoto_

 _"i think,it's not a big problem if you hire a real woman that can fit the role as his fiance,and with his popularity and his good looking face,he can find someone else,sorry,now excuse me,i'm leaving"said naruto_

 _"i promise,i wont ask you more than that,just peretend to be my fiance,that's what i need"said Sasuke_

 _"why should i trouble my self for you?your lover will find out and they probably choke me to death..do you think i'm prepare for that?and i want to enjoy my freedom"said Naruto_

 _"i can give you freedom"said sasuke_

 _"you wouldn't understand"replied Naruto and he about to leave the house_

 _"Sasuke,if he don't want it,then don't forced him"said Mikoto_

 _Sasuke only stare at naruto,For the first time,Naruto talk back to him_

 _"i'm sorry Naruto for everyhting,i never think about your feeling,i'm so sorry.."said MIkoto_

 _"it's okay mam..i'm sorry to,i'm unable to help you"said Naruto_

 _"Naruto,Sasuke will send you back since my driver right now on the way here"said Mikoto_

 _"w..what?"Naruto suddenly feels so scare when he heard that,his boss going to send him back?_

 _"i..it's okay mam,i can get a taxi"said refused to be in same car with his boss_

 _"Naruto,it's already late and since you're still in that oufit,it's dangerous .."said Mikoto while her eye's drool naruto up side down_

 _"you don't have to if you don't want"said Naruto while look at Sasuke_

 _He know very well that bis boss right now is moody_

 _"Sasuke,you can do that don't you?"asked Mikoto with smile,but Naruto can se that,she's not smile at all_

 _"it...it's okay Mikoto sama,i feels like i want to go somewhere"said Naruto_

 _"but it's already midnight,it's dangerous"said Mikoto again_

 _"i'll be fine..jane Mikoto sama"said Naruto and he walked out from the house_

 _Mikoto then look at her son_

 _"why are you still here?go and send him back home"said Mikoto,her tone sound like an oder_

 _Sasuke sigh and run his hand trough his black hair_

 _Naruto felt the cold wind,he really enjoy the night,and also the moon is really beautiful that night,Naruto never thought that there a few eye's are watching over him.. he hears sound of foot step,Naruto then stop moving and he turned around,there two guys who look at him with desire and lust,Naruto step back,he feels so scare..no one can help him,with his outfit,and the high heels,it's imposible for him to run_

 _"look what we've got"said the guy with cap_

 _"aren't we lucky today?with beautiful girl here,we can enjoy our night"said the other one_

 _"shit!if i listen what Mikoto sama said,something like this wouldn't happened"Naruto curse himself_

 _Naruto shivering because he so scared,no one can save him..there nothing he can think right now since his mind goes blank._

 _"don't touch me!"said Naruto suddenly_

 _Naruto traumatize from the touch...his body trembling with fear..the mans enjoying to torture the blond emotion_

 _"enough already"said a cold voice_

 _Naruto lift up his face since he recognize the voice and he look at the person in front of him..his boss grip the mans arm with firm_

 _"are you try to be a hero for this lady?"said the guy with glasses_

 _"is it wrong if i protect my woman?i already call the police,better you leave or you're going in jail"Said Sasuke back_

 _The two guys leave them and Sasuke stare at the blond who sit on the ground_

 _"are you okay?"asked Sasuke with concerned tone_

 _The blond still trembling even after Sasuke save him_

 _"don't touch me...please don't hit me"said Naruto while he hug his knees_

 _"no...i won't do that..trust me"said Sasuke_

 _Actually he bit worry after seing the blond like that_

 _"they will do nasty thing to me...i don't want that..i don't want that"said Naruto_

 _"isn't this a symptom of trauma?"_

 _Sasuke then embrace the blond to make him calm,it's take 10 minute to calm the blond and stop the tears_

 _"t..thank you very much,because save me"said Naruto_

 _"hn"_

 _"next time you should listen what my mother says,if i m not here,i don't know what will happen to you"said Sasuke_

 _"i'm sorry"said Naruto_

 _"did you hate it so much when someone touch you?"asked Sasuke_

 _Naruto just silence and let the question go with the wind_

 _"it's okay then if you don't want to tell me"said Sasuke after he didn't get the answer_

 _Sasuke the stand up as he wipe the dust on his pants_

 _"don't leave me"said Naruto while his hand clutch Sasuke sleeve without he relize it_

 _"hn"Sasuke smirked_

 _Naruto look at his boss with clueless expression_

 _"now you sound like a woman"said Sasuke_

 _"isn't i'm a woman right now?"replied Naruto_

 _"now you admit you're woman"said sasuke_

 _Naruto don't know what to say to his boss_

 _"here take my coat..you should cover up your body..you expose your body to much"said Sasuke_

 _Naruto shook his head..he refuse to use his boss thing,Sasuke then put the coat on Naruto body_

 _"just listen what i say,or you want me to leave you here?"Said Sasuke with serious tone_

 _"no!please don't leave me"Naruto grasp at Sasuke shirt_

 _"then just do what i say"said Sasuke_

 _Naruto noded and Sasuke walked beside the blond..,the raven keep smirking for no reason,it's make Naruto curious_

 _"why are you keep grining?"asked Naruto_

 _"nothing"replied Sasuke_

 _"there no way you can grining like that if nothing can amuse you"said Naruto_

 _"have you realize that,for entire day,you never call me Sasuke sama?"said Sasuke_

 _"that...that's..because we are not at work place"replied Naruto_

 _"okay..if you say so,then what about your hand?"asked Sasuke while he dart his eye's on the small hand that cling on his sleeve_

 _"what with my hand?"asked Naruto_

 _"you never let go my arm,i don't know that you really love to cling into my arm"said Sasuke_

 _Naruto face turn red..he didn't realize that he cling to his boss,he quickly let go Sasuke arm_

 _"sorry.."said Naruto_

 _"hn"_

 _"i don't know why,but he's so kind today"Naruto heart whisper_

 _"where are we going?"asked Naruto after they stop infront of Sasuke expensive car_

 _"you think?"asked Sasuke with smirk_

 _"you are not..."_

 _"just get in"said Sasuke_

 _"i don't want to"replied Naruto,while he shook his head_

 _"then you want me to leave you here?if those guys do something to you,i'm not responsible for that"said Sasuke and he just walked to other side,before he can move,there a pair of hand grab his arm_

Naruto really scare when he think that his boss will leave him alone in such a place..the blond finally gave up..the raven glance at the blond who dart his eye's on the ground

"get in now"said Sasuke

Naruto just nod and he get in the car without saying anything

Naruto shook his head,he want to forget everything,include yesterday incident

Just think about that make Naruto irritating to himself,why he show his weak side at his boss,when he think he turn his boss down,now he owes his boss for saving his life

"wargh!why its has to be him!Naruto smack his pillow so many time because he's so ashame to himself,Naruto burried his face

* * *

 **3 days later**

"Mikoto sama?did you need something?is there any urgent matter that you want me to be like this?asked Naruto

Naruto want to spend his day by lying on the bed,but his boss show up in his house..he want to tell his boss that he don't want to go out when it's should be his off ay

Aslong Naruto still work under Mikoto he has to listen his boss order and he has to be a woman..there a few time he thinks want to quit..

"sorry Naruto,it's should be your off day,but to tell you the truth,it's not my intention to make you work on week days,but my friend insist to bring you so,so i have no choice

"hmm..why i have to dressed up like this?"asked Naruto

"because my friend said she wants to see you,she sounds so excited today,i wonder why"saidMikoto

"your friend?"asked Naruto

"we met her last week"said Mikoto

"oh..Mrs takaya?"said Naruto

"yup"said Mikoto

"what she want from me?"asked Naruto

"i don't know,i try to asked her a few time,but she refused to tell me"said Mikoto

Naruto just nod and waiting Mikoto friends to show up,just looking at his face,Mikoto know that the blond doesn't get enough rest

"Naruto,on monday you can off,replace your off day,since in monday there nothing to do,my schedule also free on monday"said Mikoto

Naruto lift up his face and he looks so happy when hears it,before he can open his mouth,Mikoto friend show up

"sorry for the late.."said Mikoto friend

"we just arrive"said Mikoto

"Noriko..how are you today?"asked that woman

"i'm fine mrs takaya,you looking great today"said Naruto with smile

"you make me shy"said mrs takaya

"Mikoto sama,i will be over there,if you need me,just call me"said naruto

"it's okay,just stay here"said Mrs Takaya

"but..."

"i'm here to see you"said Mrs Takaya

"why you want to see me Mrs Takaya?"asked Naruto,he really curious why this great woman want to see him

Mrs Takaya smile at him and her eye's were so glimmering while looking at him

 _"i don't know why,but i have a bad feeling about this"Naruto nervous from the stare_

"you see,i never seen someone like you before..."said Mrs Takaya

Mikoto seems know what her friend want to say

"i..don't understand"said Naruto with nervous laugh

"let me straight to the point"said Mrs Takaya

"i don't know why,but i end up like you"said Mrs Takaya

Naruto face become pale

 _"is this woman a lesbian?"Naruto just stare at the woman in front of him_

"Mrs Takaya,i'm not into..-

"Ne Noriko,do you have a lover?fiance?husband?"asked Mrs takaya

"err...

"but Mikoto said you didn't have any,so i think it's perfect for me to-

Naruto stand up from the chair,he cannot hear the rest,he might be faint again

"i'm sorry...i'm just normal person..( **he try to said that he's straight)** ,how can i with you... **(how can he with that woman when he that time also a woman)**

* * *

 **MEAN WHILE**

Sasuke watched the Tv while sip cup of the coffee..he keep changing the chanel,suddenly he press to news chanel

 _"yesterday in your social media,you announce that you have a lover,is that true?"asked one from the repoter_

 _"yes..."replied Sakura_

 _"the statement you just made is it for publicity or you want to tell entire world you got a boyfriend?asked the other reporter_

 _"no,i want to share with my fans about my life,i want to share with them about my happiness"said sakura_

 _"so you're saying that its not for publicity?"asked the reporter_

 _"for me,about my love life ,i also want to share with my fans..i think my fans will happy for me,i don't want to keep any secret from my fans"said sakura_

 _"are you saying that you ready to tell the entire world who's the man that won your heart?"asked the reporter_

 _"yes..i would love to tell them about him"said sakura with excited_

 _"now is your chance to tell your fans,who's your lover"said the reporter_

 _"my lover is..Uchiha Sasuke,he is Uchiha corporation heir,the young business man"said sakura_

Sasuke turn off the Tv and throw the remote

"she already make her move,dammit!using such dirty way doesn't mean she can frame me"said Sasuke with smirked,someone sly like him will able to free himself from those trap

Suddenly there door bell ringing..Sasuke flick his tounge and he walked to the door

"what do you want?"asked Sasuke after he opened the door without look at the person in front of him

"uhm...-

From the voice,Sasuke imedietly recognise the owner for that voice,he then lift up his face and he straightly look at the eye's met the cruelen blue eye's

The woman infront of him is really beautiful and gorgeous,with her eye's that so dazzling and her hairstyle makes her looks perfect

"i come here to make sure if i my thing is here?"asked Naruto

"hm?"

"i mean my wallet"said Naruto

"ah..you mean your hand bag?"said Sasuke with smirk on his face

"hm..can you get it for me?"said Naruto

"why should i?"said sasuke

"because this is your house?"replied Naruto

"how can you come here?"asked Sasuke

"because Mikoto sama drop me here"said Naruto

"my mother?you're working on weekend to?"asked Sasuke

"no..Mikoto's sama friend want to see me"replied Naruto and he try his best to hide his red-face

" _something happened,what going on?what was my mother planning?"Sasuke curious_

 _"_ oh..you closed with my mother friend now?"asked Sasuke

Naruto just shook his head,the raven guy dart his eye's at Naruto hand

"what's in your hand?"asked Sasuke

"n..nothing"said Naruto,he shooked his head

"hn"

Naruto just wait in front the door..

"why are you still standing over there?"asked Sasuke

"cause,you didn't-

Sasuke just stare at Naruto with his cold eye's,without saying anything,Naruto enter Sasuke house,Sasuke fierce eye's could kill him

"wait here,i will search it for you"said Sasuke

"uhmm...can i use your washroom?"asked Naruto,he really want to pee that time

"at the second floor,you turn left and there the washroom"said sasuke

"oh..thank you"said Naruto

Naruto quickly lock the door

"why i feels so nervous when he around me?my heart pounding non stop"Naruto patted his chest to calm his nervourses..his heart beat racing and he couldn't do nothing about it

Naruto twisted the tap and suddenly the water squirt and soak his dress

"gyahh!"said Naruto out loud

Sasuke's busy searching the handbag heard Naruto voice,and he think that something happened to him,he rush to Naruto side

"what happened?did you see snake or something?asked Sasuke in gasp

Naruto silence when he see's his boss in panic,he felt guilty..

"why are you-

"the tap suddenly burst out the water and so i shocked,that's why i yelp"said Naruto

Sasuke can see Naruto beautiful skin trough the wet dress in Naruto body

"i will get you a towel"said sasuke and he get out from the toilet

Naruto patted his chest since his heart wouldn't stop pounding,he's so worried if his boss gets angry

Sasuke appears with the towel and shirt in his hand

"change your cloth,and you should wait until it dried'said Sasuke and he just leave Naruto

Naruto just noded without say anyhting,once he put the shirt on his body,he can see that the shirt is too big for him.

"more importantly,why he only give me a shirt?"asked Naruto to himself

Naruto go downstairs with only Sasuke shirt on his body,oh man,he looks freaking sexy,Sasuke who look at him begining gulping

 _"the shoulders are too exposed!'Sasuke eye's staring at the blond_

Naruto heading on the couch in front the tv,suddenly he stumble because of the bottle of wine in the floor..he falls backward..Naruto shut his eye's...Naruto can feel that his body didn't felt any pain..When he open his eye's,his boss staring at him and he just realize that he in the middle of his boss arms..

"i 'm sorr-

Naruto eye's meet the black orb in front him..both of them staring each other,the sudden air getting heat

"you..."

Naruto keep staring the handsome man who top of him,the raven look at the blond under him with devorish eye's,Naruto suddenly felt warm in the corner of his lips..Sasuke thumb plays Naruto corner lips

"did this lips ever kiss someone before?"asked Sasuke while his finger gently touch Naruto lips line

Naruto heart about to stop when his boss ask him..

 _"what should i told him?yes?or no?i will end up in bad situation"Naruto hesitate to answer_

"n..no..?"said Naruto

"no?don't tell me that you never experience it,let say..are you still virgin?have you ever have sex's before?"Said Sasuke with blank expression

"y..yeah...i never have a chance to do that"said Naruto slowly

"do you want me to teach you?"said Sasuke with smirked on his face

"it's okay..if i want to learn,i will go find a girls,i shouldn't practice this with you,since we are both man"said Naruto

"since you have zero experience,you need to learn from the pro.,you need to see how i do,one mistakes,the girls will leave you"said Sasuke

 _"i think the more i talk this topic,i will be in danger"Naruto heart whisper_

"actually..i do have experience..but just one time"said Naruto

"hn..really?can you show me how you do it?"said Sasuke

Naruto gently push Sasuke a side,he didn't want in that situation

"you need to show me first,and i will let you go"said Sasuke and he pushed back the blond in that position and he clamped both Naruto hand above his head

Naruto in dead end..he can't choose anything..every answer he give,won't help him

"okay,okay..i lie!i never kiss anyone before!"said Naruto

"do you want to feels it?i mean the kiss taste?"asked Sasuke

Naruto blankly stare his boss,he didn't catches what his boss try to say

"shall we try?"asked Sasuke

"try wh-

The raven lips press with the pink lips of the blond..the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and to emit a smacking sound, in an expression of desire..the blond gasp to struggle for breath with the mouth open and breath convulsively..the raven had sudden craving for the blond

"ah..ah...what..what are you doing?"the blond asked in short breath while his face really red

The blond lips really soft, smooth, and slightly moist make the raven wants more from the head spinning..

"you feels good right?"asked the raven

"we shouldn't doing this"said Naruto while he turn his face away from the raven gaze"

"'as long as we both feels good,it's nothing wrong"said the raven while gently cupped the blond chin

The raven, quickly run his tongue over his lips and press them moisten them slightly without making them slobbery..Naruto never have experience with something like he's in right now just let the raven lead him

Both of them have complete privacy,the raven not worried that someone will interrupt them..when Sasuke loosen up his grip,the blond got a chance and he break free from the raven grip,he quickly get up and he about to run,before he could do it,he didn't realize that his leg is weakling..the raven firmly wrap his arm around the blond slim waist,they were standing closer to each other

The blond locking his eyes and looking at the raven lips, he standing progressively closer to the raven. Regardless of Naruto body language,the raven got a clue about whether now is the right time to make his his soul want it,and another half don't want it

Sasuke make eye contact. He gaze deeply into the other person's eyes. The raven want to make his intentions extra clear, he slowly move his gaze to Naruto lips, then back up to the eyes. Sasuke even make intense eye contact, break it for a few seconds, and then look back at the blond.

Sasuke stroking the person's arm,he also want the blond feels comfortable and relax and that also an effort to touch the blond before he touch the lips so both of them feel more at ease. While they were standing each other, Sasuke hand touch Naruto neck, as he move in for the kiss. He couldn't wait anymore,he wanted to touch the blond so badly,Naruto didn't protest or fight,his body getting hot by the touch..Sasuke move his body toward Naruto body until their heads are just a few inches apart..Sasuke softly touch Naruto face and he start angling his head for the best kissing position.

Sasuke tilt his head slightly to one side,to prevent meeting head-on will result in bumping noses. Just before Sasuke make contact, Naruto close his eyes.

"Naruto,open your mouth slightly"said Sasuke.

"f...for what?"asked Naruto

"because i want to kiss you with tongue"said Sasuke with husky voice

 _"t...tt...ttongue?"Naruto eye's spinning_

Sasuke lightly brush his lips over the other person..Sasuke use feather-light pressure at first, so that his lips are just barely grazing over Naruto's.

Naruto open his mouth more widely. Offering unrestricted access invites the other person to make the first tentative tongue contact.

Sasuke lock his lips, so that the other person's lower lip is between his two lips. Sasuke then, lightly sweep the tip of his tongue over the lower lip.

Sasuke explore with his tongue , he just slowly slide his tongue into Naruto mouth..Sasuke begin by placing move it around the blond tongue a bit as if he's feeling bold

Sasuke jamming his tongue down the other person's throat..the raven want more from the blonde

They kissing for an extended period, it's easy for them to forget to breath.. both of them in gasp since they need some air because their long time kisses

"Naru,take small breaths through your nose"teachs Sasuke to the blond as he start to kiss the blond again

Sasuke kiss Naruto neck..Sasuke lightly stroke Naruto neck with the tips of his touch make the blond shiver.. with attacks one of the most sensitive parts of the neck where the neck connects with the shoulder and collarbone.

Naruto moaning with pleasure,he enjoy the kiss he had with his boss..Sasuke gently bite Naruto earlobe,he softly whisper in his ear

"Naru,i want to-

"Sasuke kun~

"shit"said sasuke slowly when someone interrupt him

Someone just calls his name,but he keeps kissing the blond and groaning since something grow in his pant..Sakura drops her handbag..sakura dart her eye's at the person she really love,unfortunately,the man she in love with,is in the middle of something

Sasuke then turn his head and look at them

 _'what should we do?'Naruto whispers on Sasuke ears even though his eye's is fill with desire_

 _"no use if we said anything,because it's useless since we're like this,no one will believe us'replied Sasuke_

"Sasuke!what the hell is this!"Sakura scream in front of Sasuke,she didn't care anymore

"excuse me,you can't just barging into my private life,i can sue you..and before you enter my house,you need my permission first'said Sasuke

"are you cheating on me?"asked Sakura

"can you see that i'm in the middle of something?can you just get out?our relationship is over"said Sasuke

"you know right i love you,you can't do this to me"said Sakura

"haven't you forgot that you told my father that you are not ready to marry me,and when Noriko appears in my life,you come back and want to ruin us,you have no shame,aren't you?asked Sasuke

"hey you bitch,listen up!he will definitely leave you,you know why?it's because,once he slept with one person,he will never see you anymore,and you can't satisfy him,only i could do it"said Sakura

Naruto face become pale,if his boss know that he already slept with him,he will kill him..he believe that his boss will kill him for sure,suddenly his boss put his arm around Naruto waist

"we already slept together countless of time,which mean,i couldn't leave her body,i just want her body and she's the only one for other word,i'm addict with her body"Said Sasuke

"fine!i will make sure you will come back to me,you will regret Sasuke!you will regret!"sadi Sakura and she slammed the door

Sasuke smirked and he know that the woman just now couldn't do anything about it

"what are you going to do?"asked Naruto

"me?ouh..you mean us?"said Sasuke

"no,i mean you"said Naruto

"hn,just now she saw me with you"said Sasuke

"and what are we going to do?"said Naruto

"we can't do nothing,unless you agree to be my fiance"said Sasuke

"no!definitely no!said Naruto

"you have no choice"said Sasuke

"you can't force me"said Naruto

"then,if you say so,then i have no choice"said Sasuke,his voice sound threaten

"if you force me,i will everyone that you're gay"said Naruto,he also don't have anyway to escape from his boss

"hn..is that okay for you if i told everyone in the office that.."Sasuke come closer to the blond and his lips touch Naruto earlobe

 _"about your secret you hide in your life..i know you're Hermaphrodite"said Sasuke in whisper_

Naruto quickly look at the raven with bull eye's,Naruto slumped against the floor

"how...how!"said asked Naruto with trembling voice

"because we have sex's before,and i remember everything"said Sasuke while he kneeled infront Naruto

Naruto can't believe what he just heard..his secret he keeps for long time,now in his boss hand..he will die if his boss tells anyone about his secret

"then what do you want from me?"asked Naruto in defeat tone

"nothing much,i wouldn't ask you anything that you can't give me,it's simple,just **devote** yourself to me,i will keep your secret if you listen everything what i said"said Sasuke

"how long you wanted me to be your fake fiance?"asked Naruto

"until i find the right woman,and in the mean time,i wouldn't seek any other woman,so as my fiance you need to fulfill my needs every time i want it,is that clear?"asked Sasuke

"what does that mean?"asked Naruto who still clueless as usual

"i'm talking about sex's"said Sasuke

"are you forget that i'm guy like you?"asked Naruto

"i haven't forget your vagina also"said Sasuke

Naruto unable to run away from his boss anymore,the secret he keeps already reveal..he give in..his life now in Sasuke hand..how's his life after become Sasuke fiance?stay wait for the next chapter!jane!


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST OF ALL,FOR THOSE WHO HATE MY WORKED SPECIALLY THE ONE WHO KEEP ASKING ME TO KILL MY SELF,JUST GET LOST,IF YOU HATE IS SO MUCH,WHY YOU KEEP SHOWING UP EVERY TIME I UPLOAD NEW CHAPTER/STORY?I THINK YOU THE ONE SHOULD KILL YOURELF**

 **WHOEVER HATE MY WORK,YOU ALSO CAN GET LOST..I KEEP MENTION ABOUT IT SO MANY TIME.I KEEP TELLING YOU MY FANFICTION IS NOT PERFECT..THERE SO MANY MISTAKES..OKAY THEN,THANK YOU**

* * *

After the incident at Sasuke apartment, Naruto in the end giving up and he have to listen everything what Sasuke want..The raven kept his secret,if he reveal his secret,he will kill himself for sure..After discusses with Fugaku and Mikoto (of course he wouldn't tell his parents what he did with Naruto),they made their decision

 **flashback**

"Naruto,what the real reason you change your mind?'asked Mikoto

"it's just that..Mikoto sama always helped me before,so i think it's about a time for me to repay back your kindness"said Naruto

Sasuke pretend that he didn't heard anything

"you really helpful Naruto,thank you so much"said Mikoto and she held Naruto hand

Naruto just giggle,it's because he don't know what to say and to cover his nervousness

"oh,it's make me remember about Mrs Takaya,you should turned down her son"Said Mikoto

"Takaya son?"asked Fugaku

"Mrs Takaya really fond with Naruto and she also introduce Naru chan to her son"Said Mikoto while looked at her husband

Naruto felt a heavy aura around him..his hairs stand because of the scary aura

" _i can feels someone gazing at me'Naruto look around and his eye's meet with Sasuke eye's_

The strange aura coming from him and also the deep gaze.

" _why do you have that kind scary aura around you when we are in the middle of discussing?"Naruto whisper at Sasuke ears_

 _"hn-ed, i will deal with you later"said Sasuke with his cold expression_

 _"something was wrong here,why is he suddenly having a demon aura around him?have we said something that upset him?or did i do something?"Naruto asked himself_

"hey you two,what are you two whispering about?come on,share with us,if you have another plan,you can tell us"said Mikoto

 _"_ n...nothing..."Naruto shook his head

" _did i do something?"asked Naruto while looking straightly at the dark orb_

Sasuke just glare at Naruto,just from the glare make naruto shiver.

"Naruto,starting today,you will move in to Sasuke apartment"said Mikoto

"t...today?"Naruto quickly look at Sasuke

"Once the rumor already spread in social media,we can settle it without problem"said Mikoto

"i'm going back to my house first,i need to bring anything i need'said Naruto

"no need,if you need cloths,i will buy it for you,because,when you live with me,you need to disguises as a woman for whole time,because my previous lover know my password,they can come in and out whenever they like"said sasuke

"then change the password"said Fugaku with firm voice

"for Naruto safety,you need to change it Sasuke"said Mikoto

"i will,but no today"said Sasuke

"do not bullying Naruto,you heard me Sasuke?"said Fugaku with warn

For that reason,Naruto need to move in and live with Sasuke..He stand in front Sasuke door

"what are you waiting for?come in"Sasuke voice sounds demanding

"did i really have to do this?seriously?is it right for me to do this?"Naruto asked himself,he didn't realize that Sasuke heard every word he said..Naruto hesitate to come inside Sasuke house

Naruto then step inside the house,the moment he step his foot in,he getting pushed on the door,Sasuke lips violently pressing against another lips while his palm pressing the door to keep it shut...Naruto tried to pushed him away,to break the rough kiss,but Sasuke was just to strong,and Naruto face become red.. Naruto had not been expecting a passionate kiss from Sasuke..

Sasuke pulled away,letting the blonde breathing

"what's wrong Naruto?we've done this before,remember?"asked Sasuke

"y..yeah..but before just a mistake!we both drunk!'replied Naruto

"hn-ed,Naruto, **i want it** "Sasuke husky voice whisper at Naruto ear

"Sasuke,give me a break!the moment i step in this house,this is the first thing you want?!what about my room?at least tell me where my room is?!"said Naruto while he back away from Sasuke

"either two,your room beside my room or you sleep in my room,since you're my fiance,you should sleep together with me"said Sasuke with smirked

"first of all,answer me,how you know about Mrs Takaya son?"asked Sasuke

"i'm Mikoto sama personal assistant,so i met Mrs Takaya when Mikoto sama go to Spa with Mrs Takaya"replied Naruto with gulped because Sasuke face show that he's not in good mood

"did you call him?"asked Sasuke again

"no,i didn't call him...i already throw his name card"said Naruto

Naruto can see the slight smile from the corner of Sasuke lips

Sasuke held Naruto's wrist down..Naruto couldn't move his arm because Sasuke had pinned both his arm

Sasuke leaned back in and kissed him again..Sasuke began to run a trail of kisses down Naruto's throat

"nn...hnn...hnnn..nn.."a blissful moan escaped from Naruto lips

 **NOTE:"i want it** is the password for H stuff

 **end flashback**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks Naruto live's with his boss..His new environment is really hard for him to adapted..He have to live with the beast..Every single days whenever he meet the eye's of predator,he really want to run away..but now he already knows that Sasuke not always wanted to do those thing

"ah!when will the fine woman will showing up!"said Naruto while preparing the breakfast

It's scared him a lot if he and his boss keep doing it..he need to end it as soon as possible

"you're so loud"said Sasuke while he purposely blow his hot breath on Naruto ear

"gyah!"Naruto shocked because his boss suddenly behind him

"hmm?"Sasuke look at the food in the table

"i don't know what you like,so i -

Sasuke cut off Naruto sentence before he manage to finished it

"it's fine tough"said Sasuke

Sasuke breakfast with Naruto..,he used to live alone,eats alone,he never felt something like that...someone took care of him.. prepare his needs.

"here your coffee"said Naruto while setting the cup in the table

"you look like a perfect wife for me"Sasuke said jokingly

"what?"asked Naruto

"nothing...thanks"Sasuke then sip the coffee

Naruto chomp the bread and he busy checking the schedule.

 _"just what i thought,his coffee is the best"Sasuke smirked with every tasted of the coffee_

"oh shit!got to go"Naruto look at the clock

"uhm..just put it in the sink,i will do it after i'm back from work"said Naruto while his finger pointed at the plate

"mother got appointment today?"asked Sasuke

"yes,appointment with Mrs Takaya"said Naruto

"hmm..need a lift?asked Sasuke

Naruto look at Sasuke with a lot of question written in his face

"is..is that okay?"asked Naruto

"i'm about to finished my breakfast"said Sasuke

Naruto waited Sasuke to finished his breakfast

"lets go"said Sasuke and he grab his coat

"i forget to ask,is that okay for you to leaves your door without you lock it?"asked Naruto while he run behind Sasuke

"hn-ed,it's automatic lock utsuratonkachi"said Sasuke and he looks enjoy to tease the blonde

Once they arrive at the office,both of them pretend like nothing happened between them..When he step in Sharingan company,he will be Noriko,Mikoto personal assistant..Naruto heading toward Mikoto office while Sasuke straight to his office

"morning Mikoto sama"Naruto greet his boss

"morning Naru chan"Said Mikoto with her warm smile

"Mikoto sama,today at you had appointment with Mrs Takaya,so do you want me to find anything?"asked Naruto

"hmm...let see"Mikoto thinking

Naruto ready with his pen and his note book..suddenly his cell phone ringing,Naruto stared the name on the screen

"who call you Naru chan?"asked Mikoto

Naruto make a palm face while looking at his phone

"it's Sasuke sama,i mean my fiance'said Naruto

"he probably need something"said Mikoto

"oh..excuse me then"said Naruto he don't ahve any excuses when his boss the one want him pick up the phone

Naruto then swipe the green button

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

"yes?what do you want?"asked Naruto in lower tone

"Is that how you talk with your fiance?but last night you're so obedient to me"said Sasuke

"shut..shut up!don't talk about it in the office!yelled Naruto

Sasuke smirked while he able to tease the blonde

"i've something want you to do for me"said Sasuke

"what is it?what do you want?"asked Naruto

"make me cup of coffee,i need it right now"Sasuke loves drink the coffee Naruto make

"ha?you've secretary right?ask her to make it for you"said Naruto

"Naruto,when i ask you nicely better you do it,or you prefer i say **i want it**?"Sasuke voice sounds threaten

"why you!"Naruto grunt and he end the call

Sasuke leaned his head on his leather chair while smiling and waiting the blond

knock! knock!knock!

 _"hn-ed so fast"said Sasuke with smile_

"come in"said sasuke

"Sasuke sama,Mr Kenzaki want to meet you"said the brown haired girl,she's Sasuke new secretary

"huh?did he make an appoinment with me?asked Sasuke

"no sir,but he said,it's something urgent"said the girl again

"hmm..it's okay then"replied Sasuke while his finger rubbing his chin.

After a few minute,someone knock Sasuke door

"come in'said Sasuke

"you're getting busy lately Sasuke"said Gray Ash haired man

"hn-ed Kenzaki,what bring you here?"asked Sasuke

Kenzaki is Sasuke business partner,there a few project they worked together

"Sorry Sasuke,i come here because i need your help'said Kenzaki

"my helps?it's seems a big problem..and it was?"said Sasuke with smirked

"it's about your mother and my mother,they were plotting something"said Kenzaki

"you know,you meet the wrong person,i'm not the suit man to listening your complained"said Sasuke

"could you help me?it's about my life"said Kenzaki

"huh?"asked Sasuke with confused

"okay,your mother introduce blonde girl to my mother,sorry i forget her name,and my mother taken like with that girl,can you imagine?how i'm suppose to live with her?i even don't know her and i'm not into love thing"said Kenzaki

Sasuke snapped when he just realize Kenzaki just mention blonde girl

"ah..her name was Noriko'said Sasuke while resting his chin on his palm

"yup!that's the name i tried to recall"said Kenzaki

"did you already tell your mother about you dislike her and about matchmaking thing?"said Sasuke

"i already tell my mother so many time,but my mother insist to make me meet her"said Kenzaki

"so,what's the problem?you just need to see her right?"said Sasuke

"i'm not same like you,you're good handling woman'said Kenzaki

"you're sucks"said Sasuke

"i want her to reject me,so i don't have to marry her'Kenzaki

"hn-ed,you want to turned her down wasn't?asked Sasuke

Kenzaki nodded his head,while Sasuke smirked without reason.. they heard someone knock door..Kenzaki also dart his eye's at the door

"come in'said Sasuke

"sorry,make you wait,there something i need to settle with Mikoto sama,and could you just ask your secretary?isn't that easy?"said Naruto

Sasuke just staring at the blonde,and the blonde just notice the sharp gaze from Sasuke..Kenzaki eye's widen when look at the blonde girl

"sorry..i don't know that you've a guest,i will make another cup then'said Naruto with his fake giggle

Naruto bring the tray with a cup of coffee

"here the coffee you.."Naruto placed the cup in Sasuke table

"there a roses blooming around you"said Kenzaki.

"huh?sorry?i don't understand.."Naruto look at Sasuke guest with confused look

"tsk"Sasuke tongue flick

Kenzaki eye's deeply staring at the blonde girl without blink his eye's..He was mesmerized by the blue eyes that stared so intently into his own

 _"so fucking annoying"Sasuke rest his chin on his palm while he look at the Kenzaki_

"beautiful'said Kenzaki,he can not take his eye's from looking at the blonde

"what?"Sasuke irked when he heard it,it's enough make's him irritated

"Kenzaki,are you forget that you come here because you want to turned her down?"said Sasuke,he break the silence after he saw them stared each other

Kenzaki turned his head and look at Sasuke

"what?"asked Kenzaki with disbelief eye's

"hmm?turn me down?what do you mean?"asked Naruto

"Noriko,this is Kenzaki, **Mrs Takaya** son,and Kenzaki this blonde girl is Noriko"said Sasuke,there slight hint for Naruto when Sasuke mention Mrs Takaya

Naruto finally understand after he look at Sasuke expression

"oh,about that,it's okay Mr Kenzaki,i don't mind,i wouldn't angry if you reject me,because it's about your life,so you can decide it"said Naruto

"uh..i..-

"now it's settle"said Sasuke while look at the blonde

 _"why is he looking at me like that?why i can see the fire in his eye's"_ Naruto goosebump when look at Sasuke

" _just leave my office now!"is written on Sasuke face_

"Sasuke sama,if there nothing you want to say,then i'm leaving"said Naruto

"Noriko san-

Kenzaki call the blonde,but Sasuke eye's brow twitching

"it's okay...you don't have to feels guilty,i won't ask you to marry me,because you deserve to married with someone you like"said Naruto

"did you have someone you like Noriko?"asked Kenzaki

That question make Naruto zipped his mouth..Naruto lower his head and his bang cover his eye's..there a long silence...Naruto finally opened his mouth

"i...i'm not...but i do have someone i like,i recently seeing him,that's why i say..it's okay if you turn me down"replied Naruto,while he lift up his face,his face was red like tomatoes while facing Kenzaki

Both Sasuke and Kenzaki eye's about to jump from the socket

 _"better you leave's,before it's getting worse"Sasuke whisper at Naruto ears_

 _"since when you-_

 _Sasuke cut off Naruto word_

 _"leave's when i ask you nicely,did you want me to kiss you infront of him?"Sasuke face was furious_

Naruto shook his head like a crazy and he quickly leave Sasuke office,when Naruto run in hallway,his cell phone vibrate and he stop his run and look at the screen

"a message"mumble Naruto and look at the message

"from Sasuke sama,wait me after work

"i'm dead"Naruto face become pale when read the message

After work time over Naruto waits his boss like Sasuke wanted...Inside the car,Sasuke didn't say anything,but his neutral expression turned into a scowl

"ano...Sasuke?did i-

Naruto couldn't finished his sentence when Sasuke scowled at him with defiantly..After they arrive at Sasuke at apartment,Sasuke still didn't say anything untill they reached the living room,Sasuke suddenly pushing him down on the couch and Sasuke used his left hand to pin Naruto hand above his head,and it's enough make the blonde scared

'st...stop"Naruto pleading and his heart beating so hard

"i've been meaning to ask you,who's that person you meet?you have me as your fiance,how can you have someone else other than me?'Sasuke tone really cold..he tighten his grip

"you..you hurting me"said Naruto

"answer me"Sasuke demand an answer

"it's...it's was you...it was you i'm talking about...be..because...that's only excuses i can think about..i've never seeing anyone else"said Naruto and he look away

Sasuke staring at the person underneath him with deep gaze

"now...can you let me go?"said Naruto

"Naruto"called Sasuke,but this time with his alluring voice

Naruto heard the voice and he quickly look at Sasuke

"don't tell me..."Naruto swallow his saliva

"hn-ed"Sasuke suddenly smirks when look at the blonde

A smirking Uchiha is not a good sign

Sasuke leaned his lips on Naruto ear

 _"i won't let you escape"Sasuke whisper at Naruto ears_

"but...but!i already give an answer!"replied Naruto and he struggle so hard to breaking free

"it's all your fault"replied Sasuke

"what?why are you blaming me?i just get rid of him right?"replied Naruto

"it's because you making that weird face and you say something weird too"said Sasuke

"weird face?when did i do that ?and what the meaning off weird word?"said Naruto

"because of that...you turn me on"said Sasuke

 _"naruto,think...think...think!"Naruto want to find the best excuses to stop Sasuke from attacking him...Naruto just find the best excuses_

"w...wait!"said Naruto

"what?i told you didn't i?i won't let you escape tonight'said Sasuke

"you know about my secret right?"asked Naruto

"yes,and i keep the secret?so what's the problem?"asked Sasuke

"you know...there still chance for me to get pregnant even it's just 10%,if we keep doing this,i really will get pregnant,so better we stop doing this,you don't want something like that happened right?asked Naruto

Sasuke look at Naruto and he seems thinks about something

"hmm..'Sasuke cupped his own chin

'then shall we find a name for our child then?while we doing it,we can think about their name'said Sasuke

 _"he didn't get what i'm saying!naruto heart screaming_

Sasuke lips clamped with Naruto's.

"sasuke hnn...st..stop...hmmph.!"..Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto mouth..Naruto was unable to break free but he tried so hard to resist Sasuke

 _"Sasuke doesn't show me tenderness at all,he violates me to release his built up tension,there nothing more..He violets me over and over again,i feels disgusted to my self ,yet i shamefully endure it,it will be better if he kill me,my body use to this desire,i'm aware of this,but i can't pushed him away when he starts fucks me,hurry up and end this!you are just using me to take care of your sexual urges!_

Sasuke right hand undoing Naruto dress zipper and letting his hand caress Naruto beautiful skin..Naruto squeeze his eye's shut..he looked so cute and his cheeks flushed red..Sasuke slide his hand under Naruto skirt and rub Naruto's member.

"ah..hnn..hnn"Naruto moaned

"you said you want me to stop but you enjoy it when i touch you here"said Sasuke while his breath getting hot

"let...let go..."said Naruto in gasp

"no,i will locked you up and completely strip every part of you"Sasuke said while he continue kissed Naruto lips

"let..let go my hand...i won't run away"said Naruto with alluring eye's ..the lust eye's of him is really make Sasuke crazy..Sasuke loosen the grip and he let go Naruto hand

Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin and tilting it up so their eye's could meet

"it's a sin to have this kind of face"said Sasuke

"if you hate my face then,let me go"said Naruto with angry tone

"i didn't say i hate your face,hmm..it's doesn't matter as long i'm the only one who can see you in this state"said Sasuke.

He pressed his lips against Naruto's..Naruto just let Sasuke kissed him and he parted his lips for Sasuke..He could feel Sasuke lips grinning against his,there no use to fight with Sasuke,because he's too strong for him..Sasuke sucks Naruto tanned skin and leave the red marks..Naruto wrapping his hand around Sasuke's neck..that was a first time Naruto doing it after being told so many time

"stop trying to-"Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before sucking on the blonde earlobe

"ah..hn..'Naruto couldn't heard the rest because of his loud moaned

"you like it when i doing this to you right?"Sasuke whispers when against Naruto's tan neck and he suck the tan collar bone

"n...no!you..you wrong...ah..hn"Naruto tried to lie but in the end he moaned when Sasuke keep sucking his neck like a vempire thirsty for blood..Sasuke know Naruto's weak spot

"hey"suddenly Sasuke stop his doing

"w...what?"asked Naruto with flutters

Sasuke pointed his finger at his shirt

"pulling off this shirt,i used to pulling off your dress,your pants you-

Naruto clamped Sasuke mouth with his bare hand

"i know!stop saying it!"said Naruto with his flushed face

Sasuke smirked behind Naruto hand and he licks Naruto the hand that clamped his mouth

"what are you-

'can you do it faster?i couldn't wait"said sasuke with seductively voice into Naruto ear

"which one you one today?the front or the back?"asked Sasuke

"its..it's...

"too late"said Sasuke as he already made up his mind

Naruto pulling off Sasuke shirt and before he can push them off,Sasuke hand quickly remove Naruto skirt..he wetting his finger with his saliva and his finger then grab Naruto's manhood and he move's his hand up and down coating insert his one finger into Naruto's vagina

"ah..hn.."Naruto moaned and bucked his hip higher

Sasuke then add another finger and make the blonde screamed..Naruto panted heavily when Sasuke latch onto naruto's necks and he trailed down to Naruto lower body..Sasuke latched his lips onto Naruto's thigh and sucking hard

"n...no!no stop!"Naruto howled

Sasuke smirked against his thigh and sucking harder.

"hn-ed,not a chance when you let out the blissful sounds"Sasuke whispered

Sasuke then entered the third finger and he stretch them immediately..Naruto gasped and went to stand up but Sasuke pushed him down again..Sasuke finger thrust in and out violently Naruto vagina..tears run down Naruto face.. Sasuke then removed his finger inside Naruto.

"i'm done preparing you"said Sasuke and he pushed himself inside Naruto

"e..even you say so,its still hurt!"Naruto screamed when half of sasuke inside him

"hn-ed"Sasuke hn-ed and just go in deeper

"ah..!hnn! !"Naruto scream in pleasure

Naruto tug sasuke back hair

"just re..lax"said Sasuke,he made groaning sounds and took labored breaths

Sasuke thrust in and out and he did smirked while looking at the blonde.. the blonde moaned underneath him and the sweat pouring both of their both of their bodies..Both of them moaned and panted.

"s..so..what about Ryu..suke?or..urgh..Dai..suke?"Sasuke grunt while asking Naruto,Sasuke ask while he keep thrusting into Naruto's

'r..yu..what?"Naruto asked while panted

"n..name...child...name.."Sasuke breath heavily

"Sa..sa..suke...i'm-

"me too!"said Sasuke,he move's faster then before

Sasuke and Naruto scream in pleasure...Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm as he come,and shortly after that,Sasuke come inside him,Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and both of them were out of breath,and their bodies wet with cum and sweat..suddenly Sasuke lifted Naruto like princess style

"what are you doing?"Naruto asked Sasuke

"after we did it,you barely can walk right?"Said Sasuke

Sasuke carried him to the bed..Sasuke gently put Naruto on the bed,he don't want to hurt him,of course he's in pain right now after their night activities

"i'm sleeping in your room tonight'said Sasuke

Usually after they doing it,Sasuke will get back to his room..it's unusual for Naruto..Sasuke tightly held Naruto and he falls into deep sleep..tonight is so different like their previous sexs

The next morning ,the two ate quietly,and they not say any word,they both stole glance but they unable to say anything..They lay their eye's to eachother too long

"are you..alright?"asked Sasuke and he put his hand onto Naruto forehead

Sasuke compare his body temperatured with Naruto

"you're fine,but why your face is so red?'asked Sasuke

 _'this is bad...this is really bad...i think i..."_

Naruto eye's staring at Sasuke..Suddenly the door bell ringing..

 _"good timing,finally i can breath"said Naruto..when he look at Sasuke,it's seems like Sasuke lock him into his dark eye's..he can't avert his eye's from Sasuke's_

"i will take a look"said Naruto

Naruto opened the door and look at the person infront of him

"hi..is this Sasuke house?"asked that woman

Naruto looked at the beautiful woman in front of him..the womanl really beautiful in Naruto's eye

"hello miss?"the woman waving her hand when naruto didn't responed to her

"sorry...are you looking for Sasuke?"asked Naruto

"yes,can you tell your boss that his first love want to see him"said that woman

 _"how can she know that Sasuke is my boss?oh,i get it,maybe it's because i forget to take off the apron"Naruto just make his fake laugh_

Sasuke then walked to the door to see what the blond doing...the woman infront naruto show her bright smile after see the person who just appears behind Naruto

"Sasuke kun.."said the woman softly

Sasuke face expression change when he looked at the woman.. atmosphere all stiff

"what are you doing here?"asked Sasuke

"i'm here to meet you Sasuke"said that woman

"meet me for what Sayaka?you want to see me after you leaves me?"Sasuke asked with cold

"i know,i was wrong but,i'm here to explained everything"said Sayaka

Naruto stucks between them

 _"what the heck is this?"Naruto don't know anything between them_

"sorry,can you leave's us alone?there something i want to tell him"said Sayaka

Naruto look at Sasuke to ask his permission,but Sasuke face show that,he's in furious mood.

"i'm sorry.."Naruto about to walked out from the door but Sasuke pulled his hand

"if you want to say,say it infront of my fiance,i don't want to keep any secret from her"said Sasuke

"what?your fiance?"Sayaka droll her eye's when she look at the blond

Sasuke tighten his grip when his eye's burning with hatred while looking the woman

"there a few advice for you,1st,Sasuke will never be able to be with anyone other than me,2nd he's someone who hate commitment,which mean he dislike having a kid,if you're going to married,are you sure you can live without having a child?as a woman you sure do want a child right?3rd only i can live with him,you know why?it's because he and i are alike,bye for now"said sayaka with arrogant

For the first time Naruto see Sasuke angry face..it's also make him don't want to say anything,if he ask,Sasuke will scold him

* * *

 **to be continue**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS NOT PERFECT FANFICTION,AS ALWAYS I KEEP TELLING YOU ABOUT MY BAD WRITING,SO IF YOU HATE IT JUST LEAVE..THAT'S ALL WHAT YOU NEED TO DO~NO NEED TO SAY SOMETHING THAT I ALREADY KNOW~**

* * *

when things are going well, Sasuke ex-girlfriend Fumihiko Sayaka returns from the United States.

* * *

Sasuke mood seriously terrible,he become hot temper person..He become like that after Sayaka come back to his life..He took a few day off and he just stay at house to cool his head off.

Naruto work like usual and he feels bad when he see Sasuke like torturing his life

"is something happened with Sasuke?did you and him had a fight?"asked Mikoto

"no we didn't,we just okay"replied Naruto

"then why he looks different?he's not like the usual Sasuke?"asked Mikoto

"something happened,but i don't know if it's the reason that cause Sasuke change"said Naruto

"tell me,i'm worried about him"said Mikoto

"have you ever heard about Sayaka?"asked Naruto

Mikoto expression change and Naruto noticed Mikoto angry expression

"is she meet Sasuke?"asked Mikoto

"last week,she come to Sasuke house and i think that,after he meet that girl,his mood getting bad"said Naruto

"of course i know that woman..i still remember clearly her name and her face..the woman who make my son suffers..the presence Sasuke is not like he used to be years a go..Sasuke you just know is apposite with Sasuke 5 years a go..He keep changing his girlfriend because he want to forget her,and he don't want to face the same situation for second time,she is the cause the pain in Sasuke heart,and she's the reason Sasuke keep toying woman's heart"said Mikoto

 _"so,he does have a feeling after all"said Naruto after being told with Mikoto_

"just ignores her if you see her"said Mikoto

"i will remember that Mikoto sama"said Naruto with smile

"that's good"Mikoto patted Naruto back

"it's already lunch time,Mikoto sama if you need anything just call me,just find me in cafeteria"said Naruto and he able to change the topic

Mikoto just nodded her head and Naruto heading to cafeteria since his stomach already growl..Naruto enjoyed his lunch,until someone sit in front of him,Naruto's eyebrow twitching

"what are you doing here?"asked Naruto while shoving his food inside his mouth

"did you think i come here just because of you?"replied that woman

"if you already say like that,so why don't you sit at another place"said Naruto and he continue eating without looking at the woman infront of him

"i want to talk about something"said That woman

"i think there nothing we can talk about since i just barely know you,unless it's about Sasuke,that's the only reason you had,and that's why you come all the way here to see me right Miss Sayaka?"asked Naruto while he take a sip of orange juice

"it's simple thing i want to say"said Sayaka

"and?"Naruto make his bored expression

"i want you to leave Sasuke"said Sayaka

"Bwahahaah!are you serious?"When Naruto heard it,he burst of laughing...He didn't believe what he heard

"you know,it's impossible for me to leaves him"replied Naruto while he shed the tears because he laugh so hard

"as a woman,what will you feels when someone stole the man you love?"asked Sayaka in sacrastic tone

"well,i will definitely feels angry,irritated,and i also curious about something, as a woman like me,what will you feels,when someone asked you to leaves her fiance?and to make it worse that woman already leaves that man for a years and she come back and claimed back that man after she make that man suffer?you think she had a right to do that?"Naruto grinning while asked that question

"did you think that Sasuke loves you?"asked Sayaka while waiting Naruto expression

"so you think he loves you?"asked Naruto back

"he never loved anyone else other than me"replied Sayaka

"he never want to marrieds with anyone else other than me,you know what does that mean?it's mean that,he wouldn't married with any woman if the bride is not me''replied Naruto

'you didn't know what i'm going trough all this time,you can't simply saying that"said Sayaka

"my bad,i know i shouldn't saying that,but did you know what you cause him?did you know how he's going trough with the pain you give him?you simply leaves him,and then you come back and you want to take him from me,who do you think you are?when you like to be with him,you stay by his side,when you feels bored you leaves him,you're the worse woman i ever meet"said Naruto

Sayaka showed her angry expression after Naruto saying the truth about she leaves Sasuke and the cause of pain in Sasuke heart..Sayaka grab the glass plain water and she throw it at Naruto" water drip from Naruto hair

"so,i said something that hit the nail on the head"said Naruto and he take the napkin and wipe his wet face

"why you!"Sayaka hand want to land at Naruto pink cheeks but someone grab her hand and stopped her

"you lay your fucking finger in my fiance,i will fucking kill you"said Sasuke with harsh tone

Naruto look at Sasuke who just come rescue him

"what are you doing here?"asked Sayaka

Sasuke glared at Sayaka and he look back at Naruto

"why did you meet her?"asked Sasuke with cold

"i just having my lunch here,and then she-

Sasuke cut off Naruto word and he gazing at Sayaka

"don't ever you show your face ever again in front of me,and my fiance..just disappears like you did before"said Sasuke and he pulled Naruto hand

Sasuke drag Naruto with him..He held Naruto hands until they reached in parking lot

"i still have a work to do"said Naruto

"i will told my mother,with your dress wet like this,did you think you able to do your work when those pervert men will keep staring at you?"said Sasuke while he put his jacket to covered Naruto body

"are..are you angry?is this my fault?"asked Naruto,he scared if Sasuke blames him for something

"next time,if you see her,just avoid from talking or eating or whatever"said Sasuke

"hmm..okay"said Naruto

"how you know were we are?,since you took off day,so..why are you here?"asked Naruto

"father call me,he said something urgent,so i come,and then mother saw you with her,so that's the reason"said Sasuke

"i'm sorry,it's my fault she doing this to you"said Sasuke

"it's okay..my fault because i make her angry"said Naruto

"you did a good job as my fiance"said Sasuke with smile

"really?"Naruto let out his soft sigh..it's relief that Sasuke didn't angry at him

Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto closed to him and caressed Naruto's cheeks

"Sasuke...what are you-"

"shhhh...just stay like this for a while"said Sasuke

From far Sayaka look at them with jealousy..Sasuke look so gentle with Naruto

"i will have you back no matter what!"Sayaka swear to herself

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

His eye's beneath impressively..thick brows flickered slyly...Sasuke frowned and shrugged as is convince against his own desire..Sasuke then sprawled on red couch ,he drank straightly from the bottle..He was spinning drunken fantasies..He gulping at his bottle of scoth,Naruto stood beside him.

"i'm sorry,i couldn't bear to see you like this,i'm worried about you"said Naruto and he take the bottle from sasuke hand

"who said that you can ordering me around?"asked Sasuke

"i don't ever care if you want to yell at me,but you straightly drinking this for hours,are you try to destroy your life?asked Naruto

"my life already destroy"replied Sasuke

Sasuke then get up from the couch and his hand wrapping Naruto waist..he rest his head on Naruto stomach

"why she have to appears after what she have done to me?"asked Sasuke

"only she know the answer"replied Naruto

"you don't want to ask me who was she?"said Sasuke

"i will never ask something that will hurt you"replied Naruto

"She...is my first love,she's the first woman i love but she leave me without say anything,i keep searching for her,but i couldn't find her,yet she come here like nothing happened,do you know how i feels?"said Sasuke

"isn't better if you see her?hears her explanation,maybe you can move on or you can back together once again"said Naruto

"i don't know why,when i was with you,i feel at ease"said Sasuke and he fell a sleep

"this idiot,if you love her that much,why don't you just forgive her"said Naruto while his lips kiss Sasuke hair

The next morning,Sasuke wakes early without Naruto need to knock his door or chokes him to death

"morning"said Sasuke

" _is he really in good mood or this is the sign of the storm will happened?"asked Naruto to himself_

"i didn't prepare anything,because you usually late,so i thought-

"it's okay because i had a meeting today,so could you make me coffee before my meeting?"asked Sasuke

"oh..okay.."said Naruto

After meet his ex girlfriend a few days ago,Sasuke life getting harder and he just back to work and act normal like he used to do

"Sasuke"called Naruto

Sasuke look at Naruto infront of just make him a cup of coffee

"you didn't knock the door?"asked Sasuke

"i did knocked for a few times,but you didn't answer me"said Naruto and he put the cup on the table

Sasuke stares at Naruto with scowl in his face

"are you okay?you look pale"said Sasuke

"i think i'm okay..just..a bit dizzy,oh..i need to go back work"replied Naruto and he turning away

Suddenly Naruto felt his body getting heavy and Sasuke noticed that Naruto walked like a drunk person..Naruto hand hold the wall to prevent him from fall

"shit..my body..."Naruto vision went black

"Naruto!"Sasuke quickly catched him before he fall

Sasuke carry him like princess style and he saw Akagi,his mother driver

"Akagi san,could you bring the car here?"said Sasuke in panicked tone

Akagi just noded without say stopped the car in front of Sasuke and he lay Naruto at back seat

"S..Sasuke?"there someone touch Sasuke shoulder

Sasuke turned around and look at that person

"you!"Sasuke growled

"please give me a chance to explain it to you"said Sayaka

"sorry,i'm in hurry right now,my fiance need me more than you,now excuse me"said Sasuke

"please Sasuke,i need to tell you"said Sayaka

"i told you woman,my fiance is sick right now,get the hell out from my sight"said Sasuke and he enter the car,Sasuke put Naruto's head rest in his lap

"tsk"Sayaka tounge flick

Sayaka also come inside the car,and makes Sasuke glare at her

"i don't care where are you heading,but i must tell you no matter what"said Sayaka

"you're shameless"said Sasuke

"i said i don't care"replied Sayaka

"promise me that you will never show up infront of me anymore"said Sasuke

"i promise"said Sayaka

"Akagi san,just drive"said sasuke

Sasuke stares Naruto face when the blond unconcious

"so?"asked Sasuke while his finger pushed Naruto hair bang to other side and his eye's didn't leaves from staring at the blonde

Sayaka then begain to tell everything to Sasuke

Sayaka had suddenly left Konoha years ago, right after a car accident and left Sasuke (who was driving) seriously injured. Though Sasuke leg eventually recovered, emotional scars remained, a mixture of sorrow, guilt, and anger at Sayaka abandonment.

But what he didn't know was that Sayaka had been diagnosed at the time with stomach cancer, and she'd broken up with him because she didn't want to add to the tragedy he was already experiencing. Now in remission, she returns to Konoha to ask for a second chance

"then why you didnt tell me before?why you never text me?why you never call me?why you never email me?"asked Sasuke

"because i will become weak just heard your voice,if i called you..just listen to your voice i will fly away and come to you,if i text you..i don't know how to tell you how muchi love you i miss you,text wouldn't helped me to reduce my feelings toward you"said Sayaka

"you never think about my feeling aren't you?"asked Sasuke

"Sasuke,can't you don't be selfish?"said Sayaka

"me?selfish?who's the reason i become like this?"asked Sasuke

"you-

"Sasuke sama,we're arrive"said Akagi

"i'm sorry Akagi san,could you bring Noriko inside?i will come later"said Sasuke

There something that need to be settle..after heard her explaination,the mix feeling has toward Sayaka learning the truth,Sasuke reconciles with so,there so many feeling that he couldn't describe...

Naruto lying on the still unconsious..Sasuke and Sayaka also accompany her

"what are you going to tell her Sasuke?"asked Sayaka

"it's okay..i will explained to her"said Sasuke

"you shouldn't doing that to her you know?and i wouldn't harsh toward her..i feel bad"said Sayaka

Sasuke smile gently at Sayaka

"sorry sir,but the doctor want to talk with her relatives or someone close to her"said the nurse who just come inside the room

"i'm her boss"said Sasuke and he walk out from the room

The nurse nodded her head

"sorry mam..i need to change her cloth"said the nurse

Sayaka also walk out from the room and waiting for Sasuke.. the nurse unbutton Naruto dress,Naruto slowly opened his eye's,and he grab the nurse hand

* * *

 **Naruto pov**

"where am i?"asked Naruto

"you're in hospital"replied the nurse

"what happened to me?"asked Naruto in weak tone

"you're unconsious mam..and congratulation mam,you're pregnant,you must be really happy wasn't it?aren't you excited mam?you're going to be a mother"said the nurse

Naruto in shocked when heard it..he couldn't close his mouth..Naruto quickly get off from the bed

"mam,please stay still,you're still weak"said the nurse

"this is disaster..i need to leave's as soon as possible"said Naruto and he use his energy left to run away from the hospital,he ignore the nurse who try to stop him

 _"no one should know about this!this is lie!Naruto run in hallway.._

Naruto grab the taxi and heading to some place..

"did i..really..pregnant?"Naruto place his hand on his belly

 _"what will happened if i really pregnant?what's will happened with this child?did i need to tell Sasuke about this?i 'm aware that soon he will abandont me..it's better if he don't know about this child"Naruto tears falls..think about his child future make him really sad_

 _"i'm not really sure if i'm really pregnant or not,only ba-chan can help me"said Naruto_

Naruto then shove his hand inside his handbag to take out his cellphone and he called someone

"Ba-chan"called Naruto with stiff

"what wrong?where are you?"asked Tsunade

"i'm going to your house,were you still in your house or you at some other place?"asked Naruto since his grandma loves gambling

"of course in my house"replied knew something happened with her is like her grandson to her

"okay then"Naruto hung up the phone

His cell phone keep ringing..since Naruto stil shocked,he ignore every calls..Then he take the train and begain his long journey

* * *

 **Sasuke pov**

"Uchiha sama,have a seat"said the doctor

Sasuke just sit like he have been told

"is she alright doctor?"asked Sasuke in worried tone

The doctor who treat Naruto was Uchiha family personal doctor

"there's nothing wrong with her..don't worry..it's just First Signs of Pregnancy - Early Symptoms of First Trimester,she will having nausea,dizziness and fainting"explained doctor Kabuto

"did you just say pregnancy?"asked Sasuke

"yes...she's pregnant..she need more rest..."said Kabuto

Sasuke gasp..he stil remember the night Naruto mention about it..he will get pregnant if they keep doing it,and top of it Sasuke didn't use any protection..Sasuke know very well that the child inside Naruto stomach was his

"doctor!"the nurse burst into the room

"what is it?"asked Kabuto

"the patient,she's running away"said the nurse

Sasuke look at the nurse in shock

"what?!"yelled Sasuke

"why she run away?"asked kabuto

"she ask me,what's wrong with her,so i told her that,she's pregnant"replied Kabuto nurse

"you shouldn't tell her about it"said Kabuto

"go find her"said Kabuto

Sasuke storm out from the room,and he forget Sayaka who waiting for him,Sayaka saw her lover in hurry and she quickly grab Sasuke hand

"what happened Sasuke?"asked Sayaka

"...gone,she's gone!"yelled Sasuke in panic

"who?Noriko?"asked Sayaka

"let's go of my hand,i need to find her"said Sasuke,his face look really trouble

After heard it,Sayaka got an idea

"Sasuke,isn't good opputunity for us?you will never feels guilty since she's the one leaves you,and you don't hve to explaines to her about us..and she would never get hurt because of you...you can focus just about us"said Sayaka

"right now,i couldn't think about us...i need to find her"said Sasuke

"you are going to hurt her feeling,just leave her"said Sayaka

"i already a jerk before,now you want me to be a bastard man?how could i leave her?she need me more than you"said Sasuke

"what are you talking about?if she need you,she wouldn't run away"said Sayaka

"it's because of you...now let go of your hand from me"replied Sasuke

"why you choose to be her side?why you change so fast?"asked Sayaka while she tighten her grip

"shut up..."Sasuke pulled his hand from Sayaka and he run heading the exit door

 _"Naruto..."_

 **END POV**

* * *

Naruto reached Tsunade house..and Tsunade welcome him with her warm smile

"i have a question for you...why are you like this?"Tsunade asked about Naruto appearance

"i will told you,but there something i need you to help me,i need to confirm it"said Naruto with serious expression while he put down his bag

"and it was?"asked Tsunade

"could you check if i'm pregnant or not?"asked Naruto

"no you're not pregnant..unless-

Tsunade then staring at Naruto with odd expression

"unless you having sex?"Naruto continue Tsunade word

Tsunade nodded her head and she need explanation from Naruto

"actually it's not what you think ba-chan,it's uhmm...how should i say?it's a one night stand..that person and i drunk,we both didn't remember anything,and i also don't know who he was..i don't know what we both doing in that night,but what i can remember clearly,in the morning there a guy beside me who still sleeping,and i just run away"said Naruto,he make up the story so Tsunade wouldn't asked him any further

"Naruto,don't lie to me,you wouldn't get pregnant if it's just one time,unless you keep doing it..it's impossible in your case if you get pregnant when you did it just one time,but if you keep repeat doing it,that cause your ovary active produce ovum..tell me the truth Naruto,you can't lie to me"said Tsunade

 _"shit!she's see through me"Naruto curse under his breath_

"i'm telling you the truth ba-chan,after that night..he knew the secret i've been kept so long ..both he and i kept each other secret..and he will keep my secret if i follow what he need..he just want to have sex with me..and if defy him,he will spread the secret.."Naruto lower his head and look at the ground

Tsunade slammed the table with angry face

"how can he doing this to you?!why he so cruel to you?who is that bastard?"asked Tsunade while caress Naruto cheeks

 _"_ _ **actually,that bastard is my boss"**_ Naruto couldn't say it because if he told Tsunade,it's end for Uchiha ..Tsunade is the last heir for Senju clan,the royal clan

Tsunade then hugged Naruto tightly

"let's do the examination"said Tsunade

Tsunade is the best doctor in world..and she the only one know about Naruto 's why she know everything about Naruto' already 60 years old but her appearance look like she's still middle ages woman

"thank you ba-chan"said Naruto

"since my house also the clinic,you're lucky'said Tsunade

"yeah..i'm glad i have you in my side"said Naruto

"so,mind to tell me why are you like this?"asked Tsunade referring to Naruto appearance

"well,there an auntie need my help,since her son is womanizer..keep bringing woman to his house,so to prevent him from doing it,i need to act as his fiance,if that auntie hire any woman to be his fake fiance,they will definitely fell into his hand,because he is good looking man and he has bad personalities"replied Naruto

"did he know you're man?'asked Tsunade

"yeah..sure he know,that's why he couldn't do anything to me"said Naruto

 _"couldn't do anything to me?what the fuck?!he's the one fucking me and make me like this"Naruto irritated_

Tsunade prepare anything she need

"good looking?what kind of person he is?"asked Tsunade

"hmm...i couldn't describe his face...even i'm a guy,i admit that he really handsome..even he just smirk,his only smirk could kill any girl or any wives who look at him..if he smile..i don't know what will happened,probably all woman in Konoha is going crazy..he can show his gentle face with everyone around him,but with me he such a jerk..always mean to me,threatening me,bullying me,yelled at me and _makes love with me"_ the last word Naruto say it slowly,it's couldn't be heard by Tsunade

"another bastard you meet,but have good looking face is a sin right?"said Tsunade

"yeah..you're right ba-chan,i agree with you about it"said Naruto

 _"that bastard is also my boss,sorry ba-chan..i couldn't tell you"Naruto feels guilty when he lies to his grandmother_

* * *

 **Naruto hopes that Sasuke didn't know about his pregnancy,unfortunately the father of that child already know...will Sasuke able to find Naruto?badump badump,see you in next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LIKE I ALWAYS SAYS,THIS FANFIC IS NOT PERFECT,SO JUST GET OUT FROM MY PAGE..THERE SO MANY MISTAKE AND BLA BLA BLA..DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,THANK YOU**

* * *

Someone knocks his door without stop..Sasuke really piss off ..While he open his door his body suddenly froze when he look at the person in front of him..Sasuke speechless

"Sa...suke..."Naruto called look scared when the raven look at him without say anything

Sasuke starred Naruto swollen belly..he couldn't say anything..It's about 8month Naruto disappears,now he's back with his swollen belly

"Naruto-

Naruto cut off Sasuke words

"i'm sorry..."said Naruto

"listen Naruto-

"i know you hate me,and believe it,i also don't want something like this happened,but-Naruto caress his belly

"this baby is yours Sasuke..i'm sorry but i don't want this child..because i hate you!i curse you with all my heart!you destroy my life,and i don't want anything that related with you!"said Naruto and he suddenly take out a knife from his bag

"Naruto!what were you thinking?!"yelled Sasuke

"what i was thinking you asked?of course i want to kill this child in front of you"said Naruto

Sasuke grip Naruto wrist to stop him from do something stupid

"let's go of me!let me show you how much i hate you!you and this child cause me so much pain!why should i carry your blood line?"Naruto struggle from Sasuke grip..Sasuke tighten his grip

"you!what are you thinking?!this child didn't do nothing!it's my fault!don't kill him!it's our child Naruto"plead Sasuke

"people strangely look at me because i'm pregnant!people look at me with disgusted,everything happened to me because of you and this child!i hate it!"Naruto hit his own belly

"stop it Naruto!"said Sasuke

"you must be forget something Sasuke,this child is from you and me,didn't you hear me?it's from someone you hate,more importantly,from a guy,how can you the man with lots of pride to face it?don't you care about what people will say to the all mighty Uchiha?"Said Naruto in sacrastic tone

Sasuke didn't say anything..his mind blank

"everything you says it's true,but i don't want to see you murder my own child,please Naruto,spared his life,he didn't do nothing"replied Sasuke

Sasuke desperate want to save his child..He even plead to Naruto..Uchiha Sasuke never plead to anyone in his life

"you want me to keep this child?it's because it's was yours?"asked Naruto

"even it's not mine or mine,you shouldn't kill him!"said Sasuke

"i'm sorry,but i don't want this child,i want to kill this child in front of you"Naruto then stab his belly with the knife in his hand.

Blood come out from his belly...Naruto badly injured..Sasuke eye's wide open

"Naruto!"Sasuke put his hand into Naruto's belly,he want to check his child condition

"i will never regret with everything i did"said Naruto and he showed his satisfied expression before closed his eye's

The baby inside Naruto belly stopped moving..Sasuke realize that he losses his child

"Naruto!no!"Sasuke couldn't do anything,he couldn't stop Naruto from killed his child

Sasuke couldn't stop the bleeding...

"no!please stop!"Sasuke panic..no one come to help him

"don't die!please don't die!"cried Sasuke

"Sasuke!what's wrong?!suddenly someone touch Sasuke shoulder

"no!no!"said Sasuke again

"Sasuke!"call that person a bit louder

Sasuke turned his eye's at the person

"nii san.."said Sasuke in weak tone

"Sasuke?"asked Itachi

"Naruto,he's killed-

Sasuke couldn't utter any words..his heart seems take away from his body..Sasuke barely breath after he look at the incident

"what are you talking about?you..having a nightmare?"asked Itachi

"it's just a dream?"asked Sasuke

"Sasuke,something happened wasn't it?tell me"said Itachi

"nothing serious nii san"said Sasuke

"Sasuke,if you can't bear the problem,then you should share with me,i'm worried"said Itachi

"i..commited a sin nii san"said Sasuke

"then tell me,i will help you"said Itachi

Sasuke tell everything to his brother..Itachi also shocked when heard it..He couldn't believe it

"Naruto's pregnant?unbelievable"said Itachi

"yeah..it's hard for me to believe it,but that the fact"said Sasuke

"Sasuke,you're going to be a father and Naruto run away from you"said Itachi

Sasuke nodded his head..

"of course he will run away..i know what in his mind,you will kill him,or you will ask him to kill that child,he's scare of you"said Itachi

"then what should i do?i couldn't think anything"said Sasuke

"what are you going to do if he's here?and what are you going to do?"asked Itachi

"i don't know..i'm not ready to be a father,but i don't want he killed that child..it's my fault,and i want to take responsible for that"said Sasuke

"then no need for Naruto to comeback here because,there no reason for him to do so"said Itachi

"nii san?"asked seems confused

"you can visit your child whenever you want,it's not like you want to live with him or married him,so there no need for him to be here"said Itachi

"but nii san-

"you have Sayaka remember?"said Itachi

"right now,i couldn't think about her"said Sasuke

"listen,i know that you're tired because you didn't stop searching for Naruto,but you need rest"said Itachi

"if i stop searching him,he probably already leaves Konoha"said Sasuke in worried tone

"i promise,i will help you"said Itachi

While both brothers having a conversation,suddenly someone press the bell button..Sasuke look at the screen

"who?"asked Itachi

"Sayaka"replied Sasuke

"well,i'm leaving now..remember what i say,take a rest"said Itachi

"i will,thanks nii san,and please don't tell mother and father"said Sasuke

"i know"said Itachi and he leaves Sasuke house

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Naruto,even though Sayaka is by his side for his sake,but his mind always think about Naruto

Sasuke keep dialling Naruto number,but he couldn't reach him

"fuck!"said Sasuke he slammed his phone in the table

"Sasuke,you already have me,just forget her"said Sayaka while she wraping her arm around Sasuke neck

"i told you didn't i?Noriko need me"said Sasuke

"if she need you,she should be here,not me...can you see Sasuke?i need you more then her"said Sayaka

"Noriko wouldn't do something like you,because she's not selfish person"said Sasuke

"selfish you say?me?"asked Sayaka

"i'm tired"said Sasuke and he pushing her hand away from him

"no!i'm not done yet!"said Sayaka rebelling

"when i say i'm tired,Noriko always give me some space,so i could rest peacefully"said smile whenever he mention about Noriko

When Sayaka heard Sasuke always mutering Noriko name,it's make her so angry and jealous

"Noriko,Noriko,Noriko!Noriko this!Noriko that!could you just forget about her?!she probably already forget about you,and probably she already have someone other than you!"said sayaka...she's just mocking the young Uchiha..She's so angry when Sasuke didn't pay attention to her

"she's not like that!she's not someone like you!now get out!shouted Sasuke with annoyance

"No!i don't want to!"Sayaka fight back

"fine,you stay here,and i will go somewhere"Sasuke grab his car key and leaves his house

"Sasuke!"called Sayaka,but Sasuke ignore her

Sayaka curious about Sasuke."how can he change to difference person so easily?he was okay when i explained everything to him,and now...why did he?"Sayaka couldn't stop thinking,it's bothering her

Door bell ringing..Sayaka smile,she know that Sasuke will never leave her..Sayaka quickly get the door with happy smile..when she opened the door,her eye's look at the standing person in front of her

"Sa...kura?"said Sayaka

Sayaka and Sakura starred each other

"are you come to visit Sasuke?"asked Sayaka

"no,i want to see him,and what are you doing here?"asked Sakura

"did you often come here?"asked Sayaka

"yes,because i can't leave him alone"replied Sakura

"why he need you?i mean why you can't leave him alone?"asked Sayaka

"you cause it,you hurt him..why you asked me?you know right why he bahave like that?replied Sakura with smirk

"what are you talking about?"asked Sayaka

"when you leaves him,do you know what kind of life he lives with?"asked Sakura

Sayaka didn't say eye's only look at Sakura

"three of us know each other since our colleges,and you also know that i love him for long time,not to mention that you are my best friend"said Sakura

"make it simple"said Sayaka with annoyed face

"he's like a corpse without soul..he slept with countless of woman in order to forget you,then he leaves them,can you imagine it?i'm one from those woman,but even he treated me badly,i still loves him..but how can a woman he loves with all his heart leaves him and betray him?"asked Sakura

"i know,everything happened it's because of me,but Sakura could you help me to win his heart back?"asked Sayaka

"you're the woman he loves,i think you know what to do"said Sakura

"but right now,in his mind not me,but his fiance"said Sayaka

Sakura expression change when she remember about Sasuke fiance

"sorry but,i just remember something..his fiance is the only person he let to live with him,i'm sorry,but i can't help you since i also want to win his loves,we're rival"said Sakura and she walked out from the house

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

After tsunade doing the check up on Naruto,it's comfirm that Naruto really are pregnant..

"Naruto,after i doing your check up,it's comfirm that,there healthy fetus in you"said Tsunade and she put an ear plug,

"what?!"Naruto scream..

Tsunade already expect that reaction from Naruto

"oh well..it's okay then,there nothing i can do about it"said Naruto with grin

Tsunade take off the ear plug and look at look at him with disbelieve eye's

"so,what are you going to do with that kid?"asked Tsunade

"there nothing i can do about this.."Naruto place his hand on his belly

"you should tell the father"said Tsunade

"tell him?no way..i rather keep this secret until i die"said Naruto

"you need to tell him...how long you plan to keep this secret?if he know about it after this kid grow up,you will be in trouble if he know,and he can take your kid"said Tsunade

"if i tell him,and he ask me to abort this child?what i'm going to do?"asked Naruto

"if he say like that,then just tell him..you will never do that,and you will make sure that you will never give him any problem or something...Naruto,you can think something that can save yourself and your kid right?"said Tsunade

"i don't know what kind of expression he will make if i told him about this,beside,it's not that i don't want to tell him...i know that he will disgust after i told him about this child..having a child with another man,is that make a sense?"said Naruto

"at least you tell him"said Tsunade

"i will think about this,i don't know if i should tell him or not"said Naruto,he worried if Sasuke angry

 _"i think i should tell him"said naruto_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

While Naruto lying on the bed,someone knock the door

"yes ba-chan?"Naruto walked to the door and opened the door

"i forget to ask you,did you already infrom your boss?she must be worried about you..it's been a weeks,you should told them,because you just leave without say anything right?"asked Tsunade

"i'm scared if i told them about it"replied Naruto

"i'm talking about your work,how can you just left without give resign letter?they can sue you,do you know that?"asked Tsunade

Naruto face become pale when he heard totally forget about it

"i will call them today"said Naruto

"that's good"said Tsunade

"ne,ba chan...where is the nearest place that still have public phone?"asked Naruto

"there no public phone in this area,and i never see it"said Tsunade

"hmm..you don't want she know where you are right?so you can use my phone,it's private number"said Tsunade

"thanks ba-chan,i think i need to face them,this is not proper way..am i right?"said Naruto with smile

Tsunade just patted Naruto head before she walked out from Naruto room

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

"Mother,please let me be with Sasuke"plead Sayaka and she bow her head

"don't call me mother after what you did to my son"said Mikoto

"i know i was wrong,but i already explain to Sasuke"said Sayaka

"if you already told him,why he didn't say anything to me?"asked Mikoto

"it's because that woman!he's busy searching that woman!he leave me for his fiance when he already have me!'said put all the blame into Naruto

"Noriko leave's because of you,you cause it!now you feels how Sasuke felt when you leave him,you blame Noriko for everything..Noriko change my son life,how could i ignore her?you make my son life miserable"replied Mikoto

"i want to marry him..i want to lives with him"said sayaka

"it's hard for Sasuke to make any decision right now"suddenly Fugaku appears in Mikoto office

"father..."said Sayaka

Sayaka use to call Mikoto and Fugaku mother and father when she's still Sasuke lover

"it's hard because he keep searching that woman"said Sayaka

"Sayaka,if Sasuke truely loves you,he will thinking about you and he will never leaves you and find Noriko..right now,Sasuke seriously need to think wise"said Fugaku

"what do you mean father?are you saying that Sasuke hates me?"said sayaka

"she's carry Uchiha blood line,do you know what i mean?"asked Fugaku

"s...she..she's pregnant?"asked sayaka

"yes..Sasuke child,that's why i said,give him some time"replied Fugaku

"no..it's can't be!he hate's babies..that woman try to take him away from me!"Sayaka cried and she's storm out from Mikoto office

Mikoto look at Fugaku with questioned look

"good play"said Mikoto

"no..it's the truth"said Fugaku

"what?!how do you know?"asked Mikoto in shocked

"because i went to the hospital to meet Kabuto,then he ask me if Naruto already found or not,and he tell me everything"said Fugaku

"we're going to be grandparents,oh my god..it's been a long time our house never heard baby cries"said Mikoto with excited

"you take this news so lightly"said Fugaku

"so,Sasuke already know about this?"asked Mikoto

"yes,he is the first person know about this,since his the one bring him to Hospital"said Fugaku

"no wonder he said he want a few day off,i guess he really searching for Naruto"said Mikoto

"what happened here?why she's crying?"asked Itachi,he's in way to see his father

"Itachi,did you know that Naruto is pregnant?"asked Mikoto

Itachi didn't make any expression when he heard it

"so it's seems like i'm the last person know about it"said Mikoto

"i'm sorry mother,i also just know about it from Sasuke"said Itachi

"so he did tell you about it"said Mikoto

"no,i force him to open his mouth,and tell me everything..that time i don't know what couse him to be so miserable,the moment i see him,he's like walking corpes,and it's not easy for him to open up about his secret or problem"said Itachi

"and what happened after he told you?"asked Fugaku

"i totaly in great shock father..i don't know what to say..but when i look at him,i feels so bad,you know what shock me the most?Sasuke never stop searching Naruto..Sasuke said he need to talk with him..Actually he couldn't believe that Naruto leave him..He always wish that Naruto will disappears from his sight,but when Naruto really leave him,he couldn't accept it..and i promise to him that i will help him to find Naruto"said Itachi

"where is he right now Itachi?is he okay?"asked Mikoto,she's worried when she heard it from Itachi

"Sasuke just back home,after i told him to take a rest"said Itachi

"is he has a feeling toward him or what?"said Fugaku

"i do wish..if Naruto is a woman,i want him to be my daughter in law..since he able to give a heir for uchiha clan,it's not a problem right?"said Mikoto and her voice turn cold

Fugaku look at his wife..it's sounds odd for him to hear that

"what do you mean?"asked Fugaku

"do no intefere with our son life,don't give Naruto any trouble more than he already had,with our Sasuke's..since he already carries Uchiha blood line,we need protect him"said Mikoto

Mikoto knows from the expression Fugaku just make,she know that it's uneasy for Fugaku to accept the fact

"my daughter in law is a man?people will laugh at us"said Fugaku

"well,since he is pregnant,no one can say anything..and they wouldn't believe it,because,Naruto is so cute,so femenim and beautiful"said Mikoto with excited tone

"father,i think what mother says was right,this is the first time Sasuke like this,so let him decide what the best for him"said Itachi

"you will never know what his thinking"said Fugaku

"Sasuke is no longer a kid that he need to put his life in your finger,i'm sorry father,but you already hurt my little brother feeling too much"said Itachi

"but dear,if you do something toward Naruto or Sasuke,i will make sure that,your share in this company will become his,you know very well that this company belong to my family,so keep it in mind"said Mikoto with smile...she don't want to say something that will hurt her husband feeling,but she have to do it because she have to protect Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke searching Naruto over and over..he couldn't stop himself from doing so even tough his brother want him to get some rest...Sasuke lean his body at the door.. His eyes look at every corner in his house..Naruto use to live in this house with him..Sasuke walk to his room,he thrown his body into his large bed

"every corner in this house i've always see him,why i am thinking about him right now?"Sasuke squeez his eye's shut

"i never feels something like this before,when the nurse told me that he running away,i can't describe my feeling that time,i couldn't breath,my body become weak,it's different feeling when Sayaka left me,what is this feeling?why i feels only pain?"Sasuke inhale a deep breath

Sasuke cell phone ringing,he look at the name on the screens,Sasuke's thumbs swipe the green button

"what do you want,just say it"said Sasuke

"where are you right now"said the woman in the line

"why?"asked Sasuke

"i want to see you"said that woman

"next time"replied Sasuke shortly

"no!i want to see you right now"replied that woman

"Sayaka,i don't have mood to meet anyone at this moment,and i really in bad mood right now"said Sasuke and he cut off the line

Sasuke throw his cellphone in his bed..Sasuke cellphone keep ringing and make Sasuke loose his tamper

"now what?!"said Sasuke with angry tone

The person in the line stay silence probably is because they scared..Sasuke then placed his phone properly in his ear..Sasuke heart beat so fast.

"is...that you Naruto?"asked Sasuke

Sasuke heard someone gasp,but it doesn't confirm,that person in the line was Naruto..after a long silence..

"it's...me..."

Sasuke straighten his back...he's waiting for this ,and he wanted to hear that person voice so badly

"where are you?"asked Sasuke

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
